Toonlympics
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of the movie Animalympics. Authors and toons alike unite for a series of the Toon Summer Games where the winner can take home the gold and much more. R and R! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Torch

Author's note  
I decided that I am so eager to do this suggestion given to me by anonymous but interested, I am going to do it right now. This one will have cartoons as well as the authors (no Mary Sue stuff, okay?). This fic will be a parody of 'Animalympics', a movie that can be found on Youtube so watch it while you can. Now let's the games begin!

**Prologue: The Torch**

We begin this story at the highest fountain in a place called Mt. Toonlympis. There, someone waits as a dragon named Hooktail was sleeping causing fire to go out.

As the figure waited, someone (the narrator) speaks up, "In all toons everywhere, there is always a big spirit. It is of athletic completion."

Soon the person, Sokka, saw his chance as he gets a torch out. He gets closer and uses Hooktail's flame to light the torch which begins a new tradition: the carrying of the torch. Once he got his flame, Sokka runs off down the mountain as fast as he is not intending to let the fire go out.

"From the mountain called Toonlympis, the torch with flame begins its great journey." The narrator continued. In a snowy area, a boy in a parka named Kenny McCormick run through the snow with the torch. "Everywhere in the corners of the Earth, it brings its drama."

In the desert, a man named Indiana Jones waited patiently. He sees Kenny arriving with the torch and takes it. The man with the torch leaves Kenny as the boy blew on his feet very hardly.

"It brings joy and sorrow. The thrill of victory and the agony of defeat. Yeah, sounds cliché, but what else can you do?" remarked the narrator as Indy continues running.

Soon the man arrives at the beach all tired up as Indy stops near some trees. He yelps as the flame is about to go out. Indiana blew on it as hard as he could and is relieved as the flame kept going. The man cannot allow this torch to go out. It is needed for a series of events. Indy goes towards the water, despite being tired.

"Farther, faster, toonier, that is the motto that the continents completing will be using." The narrator continued, "These first games."

Jack Sparrow takes the torch from Indy (who was paddling in a rowboat) and goes through the ocean on the Black Pearl holding it proudly.

The scene changes to that of five gold rings, which resembles any type of toon print.

"And now everyone. You are about to see, via satellite or fan-fiction, the Toonlympics!" boomed the narrator each eagerly as we see the title shown with a golden hammer.

**"Toonlympics"**

"These rings are the five rings of toons everywhere. They represent world peace through the toon athletics. Presented by F.T.A. (Fans-Toons Alliance): the network that shows you all, including the sports." The narrator concluded happily.

We now see the symbol of 'F.T.A. Summer Games' while seeing a gold medal that has a picture of a certain wasically wabbit in it.

"Music composed and Performed by Gotham Gouldman of 10CC"

"Featuring the voices of: E.G. Daily, David Kaufman, Lara Jill Miller, Charles Martinet, Haley Joel Osment, Daviegh Chase, Chris Sanders, Jason Griffith, Amy Birnbaum, Cody Ruegger, Laraine Newman, Danny Cooksey, and much more"

"Art Direction: Darth Ben Valor, Cartoonfan4072, and dannyfangirl"

"Animation Director: Julayla Beryl"

"Graphic Design and Animation: Staredcraft"

"Animation: JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, dannyfangirl, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, JJAPrice15, Robert Dougherty, and Cartoonfan4072"

"Character Development & Story: JusSonic, Wormtail96, acosta perez jose ramiro"

"Backgrounds: Anonymous But Interested, Darth Ben Valor, and Nftnat"

Camera: Charles Roberts and Papa T 41"

"Editor: Dr. Dude"

"Music Editor: Michael Fremer"

"Music Supervision: Joey Sill"

"Addition Music and Orchestra: Jimmie Haskell"

"Assiocate Producer: Julayla Beryl"

"Ink and Paint Supervision: Papa T 41 and JJAPrice15"

"Written by JusSonic & Julayla Beryl"

"Produced by JusSonic & anonymous but interested"

"Directed by JusSonic"

Author's note  
Yeah, the chapter is short but there will be more to come as I introduced the F.T.A. crew and the first marathon which features a fave couple of mine. More to come so read and review. Any suggestions are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Opening Ceremonies

Author's note  
Welcome back. (Whistles) The reviews look great. Not bad, eh?

acosta perez jose ramiro: Nice suggestions, though I will have to refuse the weightlifting one with June. You'd see why in this chapter.

Anonymous But Interested: As usual, your suggestions are a plus. It will take a while to figure out how to use them but I'd try to work them in.

Wormtail96: Nice characters (though we talk about Stitch's Kids and Barty). I will try to use them when I can. Of course, Jack Sparrow has already been used.

Essteka: Nice idea. I think I can use that.

All righty, it's time for the games to begin!

**Chapter 1: The Opening Ceremonies**

We now see an island somewhere in the South Pacific. This is where the games for the Toon Summer Games. We now see a control room where someone is at. This someone is wearing glasses, has brown hair, and has a stern look on his face. He is wearing a green shirt and black pants and tennis shoes. This man is known as JusSonic, one of the crew members of F.T.A.

"Hey everyone, my name is JusSonic at F.T.A. Control. The F.T.A. stands for Fans-Toons Alliance!" said JusSonic eagerly as he points to the image of the island. "What you see is called Toonlympic Island where the Toon Summer Games will take place on Earth!"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, JUS!" yelled someone. JusSonic sees two kids coming into the control room. One of them is a young boy with brown hair, a green shirt, blue shorts, and is wearing sneakers. His name is Loud Kiddington.

The second one is a long blonde haired girl in a ponytail with a red ribbon at the pigtail, white shirt, blue shorts, and white-red shoes. Her name is Charity Bazaar, Loud's girlfriend.

"Loud? Charity? What are you two doing here? This is supposed to the F.T.A. Control Room." said JusSonic puzzled to see his fave Histeria! couple in the same room with him.

"Well, we haven't work with ya in quite a while. Plus the Histeria! fan-fiction thing has been slow." Charity explained in her usual monotone voice.

"So we decided to hang out with ya and help you." said Loud normally.

JusSonic looks at the kids then smiled as he said, "Aww, why not? I could use the help." He turns to the camera as he continues, "Let's take peek of the events we will be bringing you, except for Moscow which makes us wonder why we aren't allow to broadcast there."

We see a scene where a black-haired boy and an Asian girl are running neck and neck focusing on a race. As they do, a voice spoke up, "In this marathon, a Te Xuan Ze may have what it takes to beat a male halfa."

A circle shows up and we see the owner of the voice appearing in there. It is an Asian girl with black hair, brown eyes, wears green shirt, gray jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. Her name is dannyfangirl.

"Hello, folks. My name is dannygirl here to bring you the story." said dannyfangirl eagerly. Another scene appears as we see a pink rabbit smiling as she skates on ice. The words 'Junior World Championship's Yin' appears before the image changes to show the rabbit in a disco-like dress. "This rabbit has been known to win every major ice skating competition she has faced with. Any chance Yin can take home the gold? We may find out!"

The scene changes as we see a plant girl doing floor exercises. Another circle appears where another F.T.A. member shows up. This someone is a well-built nineteen year old man with messy brown hair (in the style of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), dark brown eyes, and he wears midnight blue Jedi robes with a midnight blue tunic, matching pants, black gloves, black boots, and a small black belt. His name is Darth Ben Valor.

"Hey, Darth Ben Valor, or DBV, speaking for the gymnastics this year! It looks like Cosmo here is planning on winning this." said DBV eagerly. We see an image showing four girls participating in the bobsledding thing while going down the snowy slopes. "Also, there is some cool bobsledding with the adopted Mario Sisters."

"ADOPTED? LILO, NANI, AGNES, AND MEG GRIFFIN ARE ADOPTED? WHEN DID THAT HAPPENED?" yelled Loud's voice from offscreen confused.

"Relax, tiger. Relax." Charity's voice assured her boyfriend.

We see a scene that has a bald-headed kid with a blue arrow on his head swimming. A voice speaks up, "In swimming here, a Air Nomad AKA the Avatar plans to be one with the water."

Another circle appears as a girl shows up in it smiling. She had brown hair in odangos with short straps, red eyes and a brown tail. She wore sunglasses-like glasses, a green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. She was known as Julayla Beryl.

"Hey my name is Julayla Beryl showing you the great action from the Toonlympic Pool." said Jules happily.

Another scene appears that has a boy skinning down the slopes gracefully. This is a well-built fifteen-year-old human boy, and he had blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name is Sora, holder of the Keyblade.

"And in Trollomon Downhill, it's Sora who is the favorite." Jules continued motioning to the teen.

In another scene, a blue hedgehog is about to do the pole jump as someone appears in another circle. This someone is a seventeen-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottoms pockets, and white-red-yellow shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail and black bandages around his wrists. His name is JJAPrice15.

"Hello, my name is JJAPrice15 bringing you me! Oh, I will also bring this young track star, Sonic the Hedgehog." The boy said motioning to the hedgehog.

In another girl, a Slytherian player on a broomstick is about to hit a ball with a club. We see someone new in another circle. This someone is an eighteen-year-old teenage boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a red long-sleeved shirt with three yellow buttons, red long pants, and black shoes. His name is Neros Urameshi.

"My name is Neros Urmaeshi and I will bring you every nasty and dirty play by the Hogwarts Slytherian Quidditch team." said Neros with a nod.

We now go back to JusSonic, Loud,a nd Charity as they see a scene where a lot of people, cartoons and all, are waiting for the games to begin.

"The parade of nations has begun." said JusSonic with a smile.

"Awesome!" said Loud and Charity eagerly.

We now see near below the mountain where the stadium is at. A man named Homer Simpsons is running with the torch.

"The Olympic Torch bearer will soon arrive," said JusSonic's voice before switching back to him and the two cartoons in the studio. They look at the stadium in the image as the author continued, "...right here at Fanfiction Stadium where a lot of people are about to see these games open up."

We now see Homer approaching the entrance as he goes by statues of various cartoon, movie, video games, etc. athletes as JusSonic continued, "He's going past former toon grace in the corridor of chariot." The yellow man enters the entrance, goes through a tunnel, and exits through the other side much to the delight of the crowd who cheers. "The athletes have been waiting for what seems to be forever but now the time has come."

Homer goes past various characters wearing different uniforms, each showing their nations. The bald headed man now goes up a bunc of stairs near and to a torch-like area. All he needs to do is light the big torch and the games shall begin.

"Some will realize their great dreams. The others, bummed out." JusSonic's voice explained. "And now with an opening statement, the president of the U.S.A."

At a podium, a rabbit named Max is standing there reading statement from a cue card being held by his partner in crime fighting Sam the dog. The rabbit said, "Hey America and all you group of illegal aliens!" The rabbit held up peace sign fingers as he continues, "Let the fur fly!" He pauses then Max snapped, "Okay, I'm done. Can I go now?"

"That is good, Max." said Sam impressed. "Though don't expect to get pay out of this."

"Great. Make one lousy cameo as they don't pay me a dime!"

The time has come. Homer smiles as he holds up the torch saying, "Time for the Toon Olympic Games to begin!!!" Suddenly a big wind appears and blows the fire out. This made Homer grunted, "D'oh!"

We see a brief Intermission scene that has the F.T.A. symbol with JusSonic posing with someone saying, "Please stand by."

We return to the action as the torch, relit, returns to the stadium being held by Homer. The man returns to the torch-like area and yelled, "Time for the Toon Olympic Games to begin!"

"Okay, after that brief intermission," JusSonic's voice begins quickly.

"Only 2 hours." said Charity's voice bored.

"We now begin the games with our opening event, the marathon which should be the biggest one yet."

Homer lights the big torch causing a big flame to come out of it. Homer smile. Not for long as fire got on him causing him to scream and run out of the stadium in flames.

"Marge! I'm on fire!" yelled Homer horrified.

"WHAT A NUT!" yelled Loud's voice in disbelief.

"Yet how is anyone so prepared for a 2 week race?" asked Charity's voice puzzled.

Back in the control room, JusSonic nods as he points to an image of dannyfangirl looking through her cue cards saying, "Well perhaps our very own, dannyfangirl, can solved that question."

**Event 1: Marathon**

We see dannyfangirl near the starting line of the marathon as she speaks into a mike, "Hey, dannyfangirl here! Why is it that the marathon brings so much excitement? Who knows? And why should I use cruddy cue cards????" The girl tossed the cue cards away. "Heck if I know. Look at these legs."

She points to some legs running then took a closer look. The bottom has turned into some sort of split screen. dannyfangirl corrected herself as she lifted her own legs up, "Oh wait, those aren't my legs. Good thing too."

We now see an image of someone running through the field. This someone is a fourteen-year-old boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom, one of the runners in the marathon.

"Those legs belong to Amity Park's halfa hero and Casper High student Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom!" said dannyfangirl's voice proudly. "The many victories he made fighting ghosts and villains, as well as his track record, makes him one of the favorites in this first Toonlympic Marathon!"

"Hey folks. To tell you folks the truth, I am in training, always." said Danny's voice. "I mean, I DO have to keep in the best shape I possibly can in order to tangle with the most powerful and most evil ghosts and monsters on the planet on a regular basis. That includes multi-mile jogs, combat training, target practice, the works. Because of which, I don't have time for women." In a scene Danny gave a 'talk to the hand' thing to Paulina, the girl who now realized who he is, who chased him with hearts in her eyes. "Anyway, besides the usual ghost fighting, it is 'run, run, run', for me. I am chased because of this."

We see some scenes of the halfa running, sprinting, looking tired, crashing through a brick wall (in Danny Phantom mode of course), and smiling as he crossed the finish line happily. Words appears below the final shot showing his name.

"I like it since who knows when. The domination, endurance, and the wall. Viva la victory as the French would say." said Danny's voice proudly.

We now see another scene where an Asian girl is running. She is a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she is a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Juniper Lee AKA June, the other runner.

"Danny has one big problem that may cut him off from the gold. And that someone is the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee, or JUne as she likes to be called." said dannyfangirl's voice. We now see June rushing past monsters whose mouths is open before closing, missing her each time. "A lot of girls are rooting for this hot shot, whose has been known to protecting the magical world against Loki, H.A.M., and crazy elves."

We see an image of June's back side running while the girl herself appears in the circle saying, "I know how to beat halfa and that's to make sure I get the quick lead and make him lose focus." The Asian girl smirks mischievously believing she can win this marathon.

In another scene, we see two places that have the words 'Amity Park' and 'Orchid Bay' on each. Familiar legs came out of each place representing the countries running as if in a marathon.

"The continents shown here depend on the legs of these two great champions." said dannyfangirl's voice as the legs kept running.

We now return to the starting event as many racers prepared themselves for the marathon.

"Things are about to get under way so let's see the field." said dannyfangirl's voice eagerly, waiting for the marathon to begin. Observing the lineup, she begins to spoke out each name of them, "From the city of Townsville, there's Blossom, who is largely known to be dating boy genius Dexter."

A blonde haired kid wearing tights appear near the Powerpuff Girl making the reporter say, "And coming from who knows where, here is Super Dashiell Parr. From Mute City, driver of the Blue Falcon in the F-Zero Grand Priz, Captain Falcon!"

"Show me your moves!" said the driver smiling to the camera right after dannyfangirl said his name.

"And of course, the favorites: Danny and June."

The two appeared at the startling line, in tights and what is supposed to be worn in this marathon. The two glanced at each other, the only one to get in each other's way of the gold now.

"You'd be eating my dust, halfa boy." said June with a smirk.

'Oh bother, is she trying to kid me?' thought Danny in annoyance.

The referee gets a gun out and fires into the air signaling the marathon to begin, allowing the runners to begin running.

"The gun has been fired and the marathon has begun!" yelled dannyfangirl watching the runnerss run by.

We now see the runners leaving the stadium going through the marathon in hopes to win the gold.

"The runners are now leaving Fanfiction Stadium," said JusSonic's voice before we return to him, Loud, and Charity in the studio as they are watching an image of the race, "A great struggle between superpowers. Of course, super-powers and toon tricks ARE allowed to be used in the events given that 1. There will be enough super-powered athletes in these games for that to still be fair and 2. It is acknowledged that the toon tricks are, in the cases of the older school toons, part of what makes them what they are, but the events are filled with obstacles designed to challenge the competitors DESPITE said super-powers and toon tricks."

"Also, the super powers ARE allowed to be used in certain circumstances, providing said powers ARE NOT provided by chemical enhancement or by devices directly on the person of the competitors (i.e. if it's WELL KNOWN that the competitor has had super-powers for at least a respectable time period AND the powers are internalized, it's okay to use said powers in an emergency, but it is still cheating for the competitors to try to DELIBERATELY upgrade their own abilities via artificial enhancement)." Charity explained to the viewers.

"And finally, some of the specially built devices designed to challenge the competitors (despite a decent number of them having super-powers) on the athletic fields could include strategically placed motion-sensitive energy cannons (only set on low stun as to not seriously hurt the competitors, but still something to keep them on their toes and give their reflexes and agility a true challenge), robot sparring programmed to ambush the competitors at certain intervals (the robots, of course, being programmed to NOT kill the competitors, but to still be quick, strong and durable enough to give a decent workout to competitors with super-strength and/or energy blast powers), specially designed force fields designed to keep the competitors from leaving the field until the competition is over and, well, anything else WE can think of." Loud explained some more.

"Thanks, Loud." said JusSonic. He turns to the camera as we see a picture of a wizard on rings and an echidna jumping over a robot as JusSonic continued, "F.T.A. Toonlympic Coverage continues with the persision and beauty of international gymnastics. Right after this commercial break."

Author's note  
Nice chapter, eh? You like whom I used so far? There will be more so stay tuned. Read and review, and don't forget the suggestions (if any).


	3. Chapter 2: Some Toon Gym Action

Author's note  
I'm back. Things have been doing great, folks. Time to get back to basics.

spoonlord15: Hmmm...neat idea actually. I think I can do that.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Sorry but no to Jenny. I am taking spoonlord15's idea instead. No offense.

Anonymous But Interested: Very cool ideas! I liked them, I really do!

Darren Mathias: Thanks for the description for yourself and your OC. Unfortunately, I will have to turn down your suggestions for the suggested players because I got some better ones in mind. Thanks though.

Solartiger: All righty, now here are two possible cameos!

We now moved from the booth with yours truly to the gym floor with Darth Ben Valor!

**Chapter 2: Some Toon Gym Action**

**Event 2: Gymnastics: Floor Exercises**

We now go to the gym where Darth Ben Valor is standing by with a toon star. This someone is a girl with long red hair, crowning her pretty head, matched her bright red lips. Her shirt was yellow and her shorts were green while her sandals were aqua green. She wears a necklace and a bracelet. Her name is Ariel.

"Hey, folks, DBV once again. I am here with Atlantica's cutest mermaid and greatest gymnast, Ariel!" said DBV introducing the smiling red haired girl. "She is here getting a F.T.A on You on the international plant girl and lover of gymnastics, Cosmo! Not the fairy, the plant girl!"

Ariel takes the mike from DBV as she turns to the said athlete who is the plant girl. She had green hair, blue eyes, and unblossomed flowers for ins on her hair. She wore a lovely green dress, white tights, and green slip on shoes. She was known only as Cosmo.

"Hey Cosmo. From what we heard, you started your training at an early age." Ariel said happily.

We see an image of Cosmo, not out of her mother's tummy yet, doing gymnastics as the girl herself said, "Back on the Green Planet, we start early believe me." Another scene shows Cosmo playing and turning with her parents who smiled happily for what she is doing. "I work harder despite the problems with the Metarex and such. I work on vacation, after school, even on weekends."

In another scene, Cosmo is dancing in ballet while her teacher Rose (just imagined the Rose flower from Alice in Wonderland as a plant person) watched proudly. We hear Ariel's voice, "But Cosmo? Don't you got other interests besides that?"

"Of course!" giggled Cosmo's voice as we see an image of the girl showing off her trophies, "I got trophies. But of course, my biggest trophy is my boyfriend Miles 'Tails' Prower."

We now see Cosmo in various magazines like Mobius Times, Nintendo Weekly, and on a newspaper reading 'JusSonic Productions Cable Stable: Won't Table Fable Pix!'

"Cosmo turned Mobius last year as she made a whole lot friends and maintaining her nose to the grindstone image." said Ariel's voice proudly.

We now see the plant girl getting ready to perform for the judges as DBV's voice said, "In order to impress the judges here, she must go for technique as well as how her program relates to the music."

Cosmo poses a bit then the music begins to play. A vine from her begins flying around until it is around her neck carefully. It unraveled as she puts one leg up, then twirl to pose and stand.

After walking slowly, she turns around. She makes a tip toe then waves to the watching judges before going to the corner.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Cosmo as she turns and did about 8 to almost 9 cartwheels. Then she leaned her bottom side down as she twirled her bottom half around herself.

The plant girl did one amazing cartwheel, and again while looking around. With a smile, Cosmo dashed as she tip-toe to a white line, then made her vine go back. She hugs it before twirling and did a stance.

"Doing good so far." said Cosmo to herself. Next, her vine lifted herself from the ground as she kicked and tapped her legs at each side. Her vine landed first causing her to tilt slightly before using her finger to stop herself.

Next, Cosmo twirled around before lifting her bottom up. To her surprise, it landed on her head.

"I hope that doesn't cost me." Cosmo said to herself again as she got up to pose one more. She then performs moves so many and great, it made the crowd go 'oooh'. She twirls herself around before going to the corner. For the big finale, Cosmo did 3 backward flips and then she turns around for the last flip. Once she is done, everyone cheered for her happily.

"Wow! That is one beautiful performance for a plant girl!" said Ariel's voice impressed.

"Yep! For all we know, this is one gold Mobius will get first!" said DBV's voice said in agreement. "Let's see the replay."

Cosmo bowed and smiles sheepishly. A replay is shown on a big monitor above that's showing Cosmo's performance the last movies in slow motion as Ariel's voice said while watching, "Incredible! I haven't seen anything like it before, DBV! That is 150 years of Green Planet Ballet Tradition the crowd just saw!"

"Wrapped up in a neat little package that could melt the Rime Age." said DBV's voice in agreement.

On the field, a two-tailed fox wearing a coach's hat looks worried while he has a rope on his neck. DBV's voice comments on him, "Cosmo's coach and boyfriend, Miles 'Tails' Prower, is hoping that Cosmo's performance will impressed the judges."

"Please, Cosmo, please. Don't disappoint me." said Tails worried.

To the crowd's delight, a perfect 10 is shown on the scoreboard making them cheer.

"Cosmo gets a perfect 10! Amazing!" laughed DBV's voice happily. Cosmo smiles and cheers, but calms down and blushed. She soon blushed redder as Tails flies towards the plant girl and kissed her.

"I'm not surprised and neither is Cosmo and her two-tailed boyfriend." said Ariel's voice happily.

"Cool! That is awesome, Cosmo!" said Tails as he hugs Cosmo. "Here's hoping Sonic would do good in his upcoming event!

**Event 3: Vault**

In the next event, we see a woman smiling the ugliest of smiles one must watch out for. The woman herself is black and white and looks like Betty Boop. Plus she's fat. Her name is Toot Braunstein.

"Okay, folks, what is black and white and fat all over?" DBV's voice joked. "One fatty fat fat looking for the gold medal from the vault."

In a scene, the cast of Drawn Together were yelping as Toot is cannon-balling into the pool much to their horror.

"Toot Braunstein comes from the Drawn Together house, where she's a life guard when she feels like it, a housemate, and the house's fat girl." explained Ariel's voice some more.

We see Toot now putting on some tights that is WAY too small for her. She goes onto the mat that has a horse that is waiting unknowingly.

"Toot is doing a double sakaura, a back tsumi somersault, and a handspring flyaway in the laid-out position." Ariel's voice warned the viewers. "So if you hear the ground rumbled, trust me. It isn't an earthquake."

The horse somehow hears Ariel and winces in horror before bracing itself. Toot with a smirk tip-toe towards the horse, then jumped towards the horse. She must not be heavy enough as Toot managed to place her hands on the horse for bouncing, performs the moves, and landed on the ground. She made a big boom sending the horse flying.

"Well, that is one cannonball that moved her tonnage. Toot has no worries, right?" Ariel's voice asked. However the scoreboard said differently as it shows a 4.5. "A 4.5! Ouch. That 'sgot to hurt like bad!"

We see Toot on the bench crying loudly as she hits the thing while some of the competitiors who were sitting ignored her. The fat girl gets out a jar of mayonnaise, opens it, and eats from it like a pig. We goes back to Darth Ben Valor.

"4.5, is that her score or reading on the Richter scale?" DBV joked as he impersonated Groucho Marx.

Quick-cut to Big Fat Baby doing a rimshot while making noises happily.

----------------------------------------

Next up, we see an image of a lot of Chinese men walking or getting on trains as DBV's voice introduced the next competitor.

"The next athlete you are about to see is Jackie Chan, a Hollywood hot shot who is revealed to be an archaeologist, martial arts experts, and some sort of secret agent. He is also a gymnast who can stand well in any crowd." said DBV's voice. Of course, he is having trouble finding Jackie in the crowd.

"Anyone seen a red pen?" A Chinese voice asked.

We now see a scene with someone performing stuff. He is a well built Chinese man with black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt, light brown pants, and brown shoes. This is Jackie Chan (from _Jackie Chan Adventures_).

We see the martial arts hero breaking a board being held by his niece Jade with his head, breaking one huge board with his foot (and hitting Tohru by mistake), nearly hurting a few. Jackie also breaks a cement block with his hand. His uncle Uncle breaks a cement block on his head (though Jackie gets hit hard in the progress).

"Jackie finds himself through the martial arts discipline of 'Bad day' which is his catchphrase oddly. He has many moves from movies and his adventures that help him in Gymnastics. According to his uncle...Uncle, it helps Jackie harden the body and turns the mind inward." explained DBV's voice.

We see Jackie on the floor performing some moves as DBV's voice narrate, "Now here's Jackie's routine. A quick series of thrusts and parries."

Next Jackie kicked and flipped around. He then was punching in style before doing a G-7 style

"A classic zankumachi pose!" said DBV's voice excited. Jackie did some flipping around then he kicks while landing. "A roundhouse kick called 'Owashi Yofacie'."

Jackie did some flipping and kicking. He landed on his head but he manages to spin anyway.

"And now we are looking at the last few exercises in this unique Gymnastic Demonstration." explained DBV's voice excited

Jackie flipped and landed. A fly landed on his nose. The man frowns as he tries to hit it but keeps missing. With a growl, he tosses and kicks like mad trying to get the fly but all he keeps doing is missing. The crowd likes the performance anyway.

Eventually the fly goes away as Jackie jumped up and landed making DBV say, "A threatening 'Say You Puinkies'. And there's a series of fire rapid tumbles in a humble but still proud Jackie Chan." The crowd cheers as Jackie bowed to them. "Jackie bows to the crowd in respect and still gets some valued points from the judges."

"Talk later!" said Jackie proudly as he leaves knowing he is going to win...he hopes.

**Event 4: Uneven Parallel Bars**

In a new scene, we see someone wearing a coat of fur in the winter. She is a woman with red hair and brown eyes. Her name is Helen Parr AKA Elastigirl.

"A cloud of controversy surrounds this Super. She's the grand dan of the uneven bars, Elast-Girl, real name withheld." said DBV's voice.

In another scene, we see Helen in her Super identify. She wore red tights with black gloves, black underwear-like cloths over her tights, black boots, black masks, and have an "I" symbol on the middle of her clothing. With her is a man wearing the same outfit she is wearing, only he is bigger and has short blonde hair and blue eyes. His name is Bob Parr AKA Mr. Incredible. The two looks like they are performing a circus performance.

"After coming out of hiding after the defeat of the wicked Syndrome, Helen, her Toonlympic weigh lifting husband Mr. Incredible, and her family fight evil as well as perform in circuses. That raises the spectacle of professional in these games." added DBV's voice some more.

We now return to the gym as Elastigirl gets ready. She turns around and jumps on the bars as she begins to twirl around them.

"Using her powers to her advantage, Elastigirl work the bars like a pro. She goes to a back hip circle of free hip with full turn and another back hip circle. Whoa!" yelped Ariel's voice. That's because the Super has stop a bit. She then goes to flip to the huge bar. "That will cost her a couple of tense. Swing to hand-stand, she gets in a way for a fly-way discount."

As Elastigirl performs, the crowd yelps in alarm. The Super has pulled too far and it is really effecting the girl like crazy, stretching her to the limit.

"Oops! Big trouble for Elastigirl there. She is losing it." warned Ariel's voice. The Super groans and finds herself pulled towards the bar. The bar came loose causing both it and Elastigirl to go flying around. "Ouch, such disappointment, DBV. That may work in the superhero business but that will make her lose points here."

We go back to DBV as he looks disappointed while saying, "What happened that went so badly for Elastigirl, Ariel?"

The two looked at the replay of Elastigirl's messed up performance. The red haired girl observes it as she said while pointing at the Super stretching too far, "There is where she messed up. A little two strong and too heavy even for a stretching hero. Orbital velocity, big time."

The performance is now over as Elastigirl crashed on the floor looking dizzy. Doctors goes to check on her, one of them fixing up her stretched out arm.

"That is what happens when athletes made some bad mistakes they have to pay the price for heavily, Ariel." said DBV sighing at the condition the Super is in. "Well, folks, it's official."

On a stand, Cosmo smiled happily as a boy named Manny Rivera smiles while putting a gold medal around her neck.

"Elastigirl is out of it which means a gold medal for Cosmo the Plant Girl." said DBV's voice as the plant girl smiles while the crowd, especially Tails, cheers for her wildly. "As you can see, Cosmo's formula, early training from her beloved family, and the government willing to subsesidise (whatever that means), is a potential superstar from birth yields gold."

Cosmo smiles proudly as if a big medallion appears behind the plant girl, the winner of the gold medal Mobius now has.

---------------------------------------------

We go back to Jackie who is performing on the bars. He held them carefully while twirling. Now he is twirling and grabbing the rings.

"We go back to the men as Jackie Chan is finishing his routine on the rings. He is about to finish it," said DBV's voice eagerly.

Jackie twirls very fast (heck, even we can't catch it!). Soon he jumps and lands in a ninja stance much to the delight of the crowd who cheers wildly for him.

"Amazing, incredible!" said Ariel's voice, impressed with the man's performance.

"Hiya!" said Jackie Chan proudly.

"Nice one from the Chan man! A great landing as well an extra for the crowd." said DBV's voice as we see Jackie bowing to the crowd.

"In order to win a gold medal, Jackie Chan needs a 9.4." Ariel's voice explains. Of course, Jackie got more than that. He got a 9.5!

"A 9.5! That gives him a gold medal big time!" said DBV's voice laughing.

We now see Sam putting a gold medal around Jackie's neck. The Chinese man bowed to the dog cop hitting him on the head sending Sam to the ground.

"Jiminy Cricket! What demonic force possessed you to do that?!" yelled Sam as he gets back up in annoyance.

"My bad." said Jackie sheepishly.

"It's a good thing I still have that anti-hypnotism device built into my hat. That would of hurt like heck!"

Back in the mat, DBV laughs a bit as Ariel smiled a bit.

"There you have it, great gymnastic stuff from Fanfiction Stadium, just like we hope it will be." said DBV as Ariel hugs him making the man look embarrassed. "For Ariel, I am Darth Ben Valor. We are now going back to F.T.A. Control, JusSonic, Loud, and Charity!"

The screen became black as we see F.T.A. in the shapes of Super Scopes.

"This is F.T.A. (Fans-Toons Alliance): the network that shows you all, including the sports." The narrator boomed excitedly.

Author's note

Great work, huh folks? I like you like it. There's more to come so stay tuned.

The Jackie Chan I used is the cartoon star, not the Hollywood one. The one from Jackie Chan Adventures.

Read and review and don't forget the usual reviews! Bye now!


	4. Chapter 3: Skating with the Toons

Author's note  
I'm back once again. Like the review, Solartiger. They match very well. All righty, it's time to continue this thing as two authors make their appearances in this next chapter.

**Chapter 3: Skating with the Toons**

Back at the control room, Loud and Charity drank some soda while JusSonic cleans his glasses. He looks up as he said, "Hey, we're back on!"

"Oh hello, everyone." said Charity waving to the camera. "We're about to go to the F.T.A. Copter as we take a tour of Toonlympic Island."

As the three in the control room begins to watch the picture of the stadium, we cut to a copter that is showing us the view. We see two figures in it. One of them is a 17 year old boy with large black spiky hair and wears glasses, a blue sleeveless zipper shirt, a brown belt over his body, a black belt around his waist, grey pants and black shoes. His name is Darren Mathias.

The other flying the copter is a 16 year old girl with short red hair and wears a dark blue sleeveless dress, a black choker, a black cloth around her waist and white shoes. Her name is Miko Kawaguchi.

"What you see is Toonlympic Island, in a little lost continent in the Atlantic." said Darren as we see the island. "No expense will be spare in creating Atlantis without its habitat. Hello everyone. My name is Darren Mathias, here with Miko Kawaguchi. Time to take a tour of this great place."

We see the whole island as Darren gets the tour going as he said, "The five rings of the Fanfiction Stadium is in the distance." As he continues, a line around from the stadium, all to the island, and back, went around. "As you see below is the 35 hundred Kilometeer 14 day marathon course that can be a challenge to any runner unless you're careful and an experience runner like the ones running this race right now. As for the race, let's go to dannyfangirl for the story. dannyfangirl!"

------------------------

Down below, we see the authoress on the track speaking into the microphone talking about the progress of the race thus far, "We are near the 50 Kilometer. Although it's too early to predict what will happen, things are going well for Danny Fenton."

Sure enough, we see the halfa herself in the marathon. He is confident as he had a huge lead. It seems like no one will catch up to this guy.

"He's out to an easy lead with his ectoplasmic fluid dry." explained dannyfangirl's voice. We now see June in fifth running as fast as she could. "Unfortunately, the same can be said for Juniper Lee who is in a fifth position, very disappointing. Hold it, hold it. She's making her move!"

dannyfangirl is right. The Te Xuan Ze smiles as she goes faster, going by Blossom and Dash as the author's voice said, "She just passed 3rd and 4th position, Blossom and Dash! Hey, she's putting away Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard!"

The cockroach got off the field just as June goes by him snapping, "Not this time! I got squished by Mina Mongoose in Julayla's parody and I am not getting squished again!" A branch breaks from a tree nearby however and squished Carl. "Ouch."

"And now she's going by 2nd place Frita!" said dannyfangirl's voice as the Te Xuan Ze goes by Manny's friend.

"Geez, I got to get a new agent. The best I can getting for JusSonic's stories is these dumb cameos." groaned Frita in annoyance.

Danny frowns in disappointment as his only competition, June, finally caught up to him as the three runners behind look on.

"Now this is the race we are going to see." said dannyfangirl's voice in amusement. "That's all for now. Back to you, Darren!"

"Hey, Dash. I got a question. Who is better for me? Dexter or Jimmy Neutron," Blossom asked Dash puzzled.

"Why do you ask? Is it because dannyfangirl is doing a chapter with you x Jimmy for ToonSchool?" Dash asked the Powerpuff Girl.

"Yep."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, who cares as long as she gets me in that series." said Frita with a shrug.

------------------------------

With dannyfangirl's report done, Darren gets the tour going as he said, "Although the athletes can be great, they can be tired and high strung. Therefore, a break is recommended, a way to blow off steam.

On a golf course, we see Yuck the Rabbit playing golf as Loud (surprise, surprise) being the caddie.

"There's Yuck the Rabbit with Loud Kiddington himself. The rabbit himself is keeping his arms in shape right on the golf course." said Darren's voice.

Yuck gets ready to hit the golf ball. As he swings, Loud yells, "FORE!" This causes the rabbit to yelp in alarm as he hit the ball too hard sending it flying into the lake. The villain growls furiously as he turns to Loud making the boy nervous.

A distance away, Loud is heard yelling, "FORE", as he is suddenly send flying to the camera landing on the fake grass, the rabbit has obviously hit him with his golf club. Upon landing, Loud frowns at the camera saying, "What a grouch."

"And when the time at the lakes is over, the visitors go home to the great quarters here in the Toonlympics Towers." Darren's voice said as we see a building which is like a hotel to everyone, including the athletes.

In the sauna, we see a demon dog named Belladonna in her underwear getting a massage from a cat named Red. Of course, from the looks of things, it looks like the feline is beating the heck (literally) out of the demon dog.

"Oh yes. That feels good, Red. This is wonderful yet painful." said Belladonna. Red gets the lotion and puts it on the dog before straightening her out. "Not so hard! I still got people in heck to torture later besides you."

Red now flipped Belladonna into the air like a pizza then puts the dog on a rack. With a smirk, Red puts Belladonna in a oven that is marked 'Sauna' before closing the door.

"If you think heck is hot, check out this Sauna." laughed Red madly.

We see scenes of the recreational areas as Darren's voice continues, "The recreational areas show here are specially designed to accommodate all manner of super-powers, as are the gymnasiums, medical facilities and sleeping quarters."

In the kitchen area, a chef from South Park smiles showing the food he is preparing as Darren's voice said, "Of course Chef Jerome McElroy always make sure to give the food to those who has great taste. Whether you eat like a bird..."

We see a chick named Booker and his still in his egg brother named Sheldon holding up a plate each as the former said, "I like a quarter Wormer and a side of flies problems solved."

"None for me, thanks. I am cooking something in the microwave." said Sheldon inside his egg. A bing is heard from inside the shell. "Ah, it's done!"

"...or ate like a horse," Darren's voice continued.

We now see a horse named Mr. Ed with a plate in his mouth saying, "I'll have a bunch of oats, please!"

In space, we see a big satellite as Darren's voice explained, "The food may fuel the athletes but Toonlympic Island is run by its sophiscated cold communications facilities. It is powered both naturally and by assorted bits and pieces of extra-terrestrial technology donated to us by various scientific types."

We now return to the scenery of the stadium as Darren's voice concluded the tour saying, "That is all I can show you on Toonlympic Island. Thank you for enjoying this great tour. Now back to dannyfangirl!"

---------------------

Inside the arena, we see Sora in a white ski outfit standing by proudly while holding his skis.

"How long ago since the athletes were content to wear gray sweat suits?" asked dannyfangirl's voice narrating.

We now see two figures holding hands as they look at the crowd proudly. One of them is a blue haired boy with three spike bangs on the top of his long blue hair with black eyes. He wore a black shirt with it partially opened, a long black coat, black pants, and black shoes. His name is Kokujo.

The other is a girl that had blue hair and blue eyes. She wore black boots, a black skirt, spiked wristbands, and a purple T-shirt that had a skull insignia on it. The teenager was none other than Yumi Yoshimura.

"With the costumes we are showing you like in a fashion show, no matter where you are, on and off the field, you could always feel like a gold medal winner." dannyfangirl's voice continued. We now see the girl herself as she looks at the camera saying, "Hello! I am dannyfangirl." She nods to Sora in his ski costume. "You know what this cool look is?"

She motions to a one-eye alien wearing woman clothing smirking as he made a kissing sound. dannyfangirl said, "These fashions are made by Wendy Pleakley herself, or is it himself? Eh, what do I know?"

We see an alien coming in smiling then yelping as he hits himself with a hockey stick. The alien may be in hockey gear now, but when he's out of it, he has curved horns, has light grey ratty outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) is a pale mint-green. He is slightly bloated, and is somewhat hunched. He wears a charcoal colored and white jumpsuit, complete with a thick dark-blue scarf that he wears around his neck. His name is Bartimius 'Barty' Karkaroff.

"These clothes are favored by the athletes for their elegant, durability, and flexibility. Plus, they make you looked so cute." giggled dannyfangirl's voice happily.

We see a big fat cat showing off his own outfit though the crowd boos to him. He is a black cat that is big and fat. He wore an outfit that was mixed with red, blue, and black with a Heartless symbol. He was known as Pete.

"Bah! Wait until I get a gold medal, see?!" snapped Pete angrily.

We now see a familiar pink rabbit from before showing off her outfit while holding flowers. She also had a bow. Her name is Yin.

"Now here's a superstar you all known and come to enjoy. This is Yin who is keeping warm down at 40 below wearing one of Pleakley's 4 piece ice breaks." said dannyfangirl's voice as we return to her. "She cuts a great figure, on and off the ice. Wait, is that right?"

The authoress looked at her cue cards, then threw them away when she remembers that she decided not to use them.

**Event 5: Figure Skating**

dannyfangirl, in another area, begins to say, "We are now getting ready for the beauty and grace which is the Olympic Figure Skating. Helping us out in this is one of the all time great skating stars as well as a great commentator, Cartoonfan4072!"

We see someone coming up to the girl smiling. He is a twenty three year old, six foot high man, looks about average weight with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a yellow hoodie, New Jersey Nets hat and Blue Jeans. His name is Cartoonfan4072, the great commentator.

"Hello there, dannyfangirl, and man, we got some great skaters especially this pair right here." Cartoonfan4072 said as he introduced the next athletes.

We see a scene that has Yumi and Kokujo skating together as the commentator continuers, "They are known as rock star Yumi Yoshimura and bad boy Kokujo. From what we found out, they have tied the knot, figure of speech." In the next scene, we see the couple smiling as they held hands while getting married.

"I'm telling you, folks, these two have been performing for years and although there are two, they can skate as one." explained dannyfangirl's voice. We now see the pairing on the couple posing. "This will be a great show to watch."

Soon music begins to play as the couple skates. A while later, Yumi grabs her husband making the two to stop and posed. Next they skated away from one another as Kokujo and Yumi open their arms to one another. The girl giggled as she tip toe away from the boy who realized what she is doing making him frown at his wife.

"Geez which, how did I know she would do this?" mumbled Kokujo in annoyance. Eventually the girl skated towards him as the latter skated towards her. The moment they stopped, they gave each glares like hawks before they stop and rose their heads and unheld arms.

Kokujo next spins Yumi around and around before holding her up. The girl however fell and squashed him. Once she got up, Yumi looks around for her husband before seeing him on the ground a bit flattened.

"You okay?" Yumi asked her husband quietly. Kokujo nods dazed resulting in two in continuing their skating, the girl holding her boy in her arms. The girl trip and fell but she got back up anyway.

Yumi looks down and yelp. Her husband is stuck on her front. She tries to get him off but it is taking too much time, so Yumi spins around finally getting Kokujo off. The boy fell to the ground flattened while the girl who flattened him posed.

"Very incredible! That is one great performance. A beauty and a spectacular program," Cartoonfan4072's voice cheered a bit, impressed with the two's performance.

dannyfangirl grabs a mike as she said, "A great performance by Yumi and Kokujo. A congratulations to them both."

We now see Yin posing and skating while the words 'Junior World Champion Yin' appear on the image.

"But to tell you the truth, this Skating Competition will be dull unless fighting rabbit Yin is in this." said dannyfangirl's voice eagerly. In another scene, we see the rabbit crying happily. It's because she won a competition which results in flowers and a trophy for her. "Why, folks still remember this emotional scene when she won the Junior World Championship!"

Yin is now seen on covers of 'Get A Life', 'Bunny-Girl', 'Newsfoot', and 'Cuter' as the authoress continued explaining the rabbit's life some more, "The public always enjoy this Woo Foo warrior!"

A commercial is seen that has Yin spinning on the ice while shampoo is being advertised. A song was playing a bit.

Chorus: _**Wash up his fur yet.  
Get Preen-ette! Pre-pre-pre-preen-ette**_

The next scene now shows Yin as a toy on a music box that is dancing around. Outside the toy store, a girl named Goo is excited for it as she bugs her parents.

"Hey, mom! Hey mom! Can I have the doll? Huh, huh, huh? Can I have it, huh?" asked Goo eagerly as her mother looks at this situation sheepishly.

"Now her manager and brother, Yang." said dannyfangirl's voice as we now see the manager/brother himself. He is a blue rabbit named Yin.

"My sister is a great property with a child-like quality one can kill to have, figure of speaking." said Yang with a grin. "That is always a plus with the fans!" We now see a picture with the two rabbits together, though Yang is holding up two fingers behind Yin's head, much to the latter's annoyance. "I'm telling ya, I'm going to be rich! Oh wait, I mean she is going to be one wealthy rabbit when this is over. Can we edit the first part out? We can't? Crud!"

Cut to Yin as she dances in the spotlight performing for the wowed crowd.

"Yin has amazed audiences everywhere by touring with the coast to coast ice parade! Of course, even it has problems." said dannyfangirl's voice as we see the pink rabbit skating through a row of mirrors.

In an interview, Yin sighs as she said, "To tell you the truth, I wish for the simplicity of my younger days, when Yang is less of a pain."

At the ice rink, the pink rabbit herself gets ready as the lights dimmed down. Well, all but the spotlight that is on her.

"Now on the ice, Yin the rabbit..." Cartoonfan4072's voice said happily.

As music begins to play, Yin begins to dance on the ice. She's an expert so she won't worry about falling. One point during the performance, the spotlight got away from her making her yelp as she got back into it.

"I am not Donald Duck, you know." mumbled Yin as she continues her skating. Next she jumped and twirl while skating and twirling some more. She then skated to her left with a smile on her face.

Yin giggled happily as she skated to the side like the penguins from _Surf's Up_. Once she stopped, she begins to twirl around even faster and faster, then she jumps and skated to her left once again. The rabbit stop to twirl again even more faster. The moment she stopped, Yin yelps in alarm. All that twirling caused all her fur and skating clothes to fall off. She covers herself embarrassed.

"Well for a Woo Foo warrior, she is one good dancer!" said Cartoon4072's voice impressed as the light turned off. The moment it came back on, Yin is wearing a bathrobe much to her relief.

"Good recovery, very good recovery!" cheered dannyfangirl's voice impressed. This is one great performance Yin has performed.

On an instant replay, it shows the pink rabbit's performance as Cartoonfan4072's voice comments, "This champion has performed a good perform tonight. Double axel and a beautiful height. Notice the combination? Beautiful coming out of that!"

"It can't be denied. This is truly something that deserved to have a gold medal." said dannyfangirl's voice.

Even the judges agreed as a while later, Yin is wearing a gold medal. Yumi and Kokujo are each wearing a silver medal while a figure skating couple named Ash Ketchum and Ami Omuni are wearing a bronze medallion each. Yin sniffed before crying tears of happiness, the same thing she did in that championship that while ago.

"Yin takes home the gold, incredible! That's it for now. For Cartoonfan4072, I am dannyfangirl!" said the girl's voice ending this segment.

Author's note  
Well folks, Yin has won the gold in this segment. Very good, eh? More to come so read and review, and give out suggestions if any.

Carl's comment is a reference to Julayla's parody of Animalympics that can be found at deviantART.

Loud yelling 'FORE' is a reference to The Terrible Tudors episode of _Histeria!_.

Yin's comment about not being Donald Duck is a reference to _The Three Caballeros_.


	5. Chapter 4: Now That We Made It

Author's note  
Okay, so far things have been good. I am getting thrilled with this fic every moment especially with the suggestions at my disposal. And now, it's time to spice things up with some references to 'Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games' with JJLAPrice15! Oh, to answer your question, Darren, Barty is an OC made by Wormtail96.

**Chapter 4: Now That We Made It**

**Event 6: Track & Field**

We see the athlete that we saw much earlier jumping with a pole around a vault. It is a male blue hedgehog about sixteen-years-old years old. He wore white gloves and red shoes. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

As we see this, we hear the voice of JJAPrice15's voice, "Guys, you are wrong if you believe this hedgehog isn't very excited in Track today." The camera goes to the author as he is near a picture of a determined Sonic the Hedgehog, "Sonic the Hedgehog, this F.T.A. on You!"

In the next scene, we see a scene of a baby Sonic as pin cushion looking embarrassed near a 'For Sale' sign.

"He started life as a pin cushion and was told that he would never walk again." said JJAPrice15's voice as a song begins to play.

Voice: _**He was born in a very bad part of town  
Where the sun never shone  
And the people went round with their heads hung low**_

In the village of Knothole village, Sonic sighs sadly as he was playing with his friends as we hear him say, "I grew up in Knothole Village, a while before Sal and I formed the Freedom Fighters to beat up Dr. Eggman and his goons.

_**There was no work to do nowhere to go**_

"Yeah, some parts are wet and I don't like water." said Sonic's voice grimly as he was seen fishing, "Like in the dark. Totally way past uncool."

_**And so he was born to lose**_

"My friends and I did our best to survive, fighting Eggman and the evil. But even I feel like there should be more for this speedster." Sonic's voice sighed.

Suddenly something happen in the hedgehog's life that changed his life forever. While he was running through Station Square, he spots something on the TVs at a local store. Out of curiosity, Sonic took a look and see a broadcast about a great athlete.

_**Well he got up one morning and he switched on his TV  
There was a whole lot of people  
One big happy family**_

The athlete on the TV is some sort of plumber that had brown hair and a mustache and wore a red hat with an "M" logo that. He had blue eyes that shone with passion. Plus, he wore a red long sleeved shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes. He was a mere twenty years old. His name was Mario Mario, plumber, hero, and athlete.

"How ironic that it was a F.T.A. broadcast that is the reason this story came to be." said JJAPrice15's voice. "And that it is of his long time video game rival, Mario Mario, who was the one who made it possible with his record generating high jump."

_**And he knew that's the place he had to be**_

Sonic has stars in his eyes as he grins. He now what he wants to do now and that's became an athlete himself.

_**So he got himself up**_

In the hedgehog's training, he is shadow boxing with his own shadow throwing some punches.

_**He brushed himself down**_

Sonic was fast enough as he hits the shadow knocking it down and out. The hedgehog smiles eagerly. He knows he can be the best if he could trying.

_**He read some books and he oiled his brain**_

The hedgehog rushes down the sidewalk smiling as he kept on training.

_**He started to work and he started to train**_

Now the hedgehog is rowing a boat in the river, even though he doesn't like the water since it is his only flaw after all.

_**And he knew he'd never be the same again  
No more were you born to lose**_

In the next scene showing the training, Sonic spins dash through the holes in the tires. We see an opening/ending symbol like in Looney Tunes with the hedgehog behind it.

Of course, Sonic participated in the other Olympic games with his best friend and Cosmo's coach Tails, his friendly rivals Knuckles and Shadow, the pink hedgehog Amy Rose, the crocodile Vector, Blaze the Cat, and his enemy Dr. Eggman. Heck, even the athlete who inspired Sonic, Mario, is there with Bowser, Wario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, and Waluigi.

The group who participated in the other Olympic Games performed in the games like athletics, gymnastics, shooting, rowing, archery, aquatics, fencing, table tennis, cycling, and boxing. Sonic more often than note shouted his victory as the games in the other Olympics help him get ready for the Toonlympics.

"After homing his skills in the other Olympic games, Sonic now faces his toughest challenge that stands in the way of the gold: his idol and longtime video game rival, Mario." JJAPrice15's voice reported as we are about to return to the present.

_**Hey boy what you gonna do  
When there ain't no future here for you...**_

On the field, both players get ready to begin as JJAPrice15 speaks up, "This is going to be the next climatic moment in sports history. These two have faced each other many times before and they are doing so again."

Mario stretch and crouch a bit. He smiles at Sonic as he said, "Okie dokie, here's-a good luck, Sonic."

"Same to you, plumber boy." said Sonic smirking. He doesn't underestimate his opponent after all that time in the other Olympic games.

"Mario will be jumping first. He hasn't look better folks. His legs are well seasoned, which helps him jump to hit bricks and jump on Goombas at any given moment." JJAPrice15 reported. We now see the bar set already. "Okay, they got the bar ready for what should be a new world's record. Believe it or not, they are trying to jump eighty feet!"

"Uh, excuse me?" said Sonic's coach Vector who appeared. "Hey, I'm Vector. The hedgehog remembers me when he was young. The height was only seventy-seven-and-three-quarter feet in the actual movie."

"Yeah, but raising it to an even eighty feet seems slightly more challenging. Besides, this is a parody. We're allowed to get away with subtle differences."

"Oh."

"I-a may not be Luigi but I-a can jump good-a as him. Let's-a go!" laughed Mario as he heads to the bar eagerly.

"Mario's making his approach looking very confident." JJAPrice15's voice said as the man observed this. The plumber now ran a bit and gets ready to jump very high. "He plants his foot. He's up and..."

The plumber is now high into the air and above the bar. He laughs a bit as he flies down. Mario however looks down and yelps as something unexpected happening: he hits the bar making it fell down.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Vector's voice said as if it sounds like the crocodile is cringing.

"Yeah! Mario is in big trouble! It's going to be back in the warp zone for this great champion." said JJAPrice15's voice grimly.

"Mama mia!" yelled Mario as he slides down. When he gets to the end, Mario made a big crash. What an embarrassing finish for a great plumber.

Sonic nods as he gets ready to make his high jump while closing his eyes. He comments, "It's all a matter of building up sufficient speed. Fortunately, speed is something I have PLENTY of."

"See the concentration on this young hedgehog's face?" asked JJAPrice15's voice looking amazed while the song during Sonic's F.T.A. on You begins to play a bit. "It all comes down to this."

_**Hey boy what you gonna do  
When there ain't no future here for you**_

Sonic runs over to the bar very fast then he jumps up. The hedgehog has jumped so high that he passed the bar without any problem.

_**You gotta pick yourself up and pull yourself out  
'Cause you know you were born to lose**_

"Wow! He did it! Sonic the Hedgehog has done it! A new world record!" cheered JJAPrice215's voice excited.

Mouser looks up and yelps as the hedgehog is falling the wrong way, forcing the mouse to pushed the mat farther. Sonic has hit...except he has missed the mat landing on the ground with his head. Despite that, he smiled while holding his arms in the air in triumph.

"Despite a rough landing, Sonic is still smiling. Let's see it again!" JJAPrice's voice said as we see the replay of Sonic's jump. Once it's done, the hedgehog is seen grabbing a pole as he gets ready for jumping a higher bar. "To declare this world record height took every ounce of strength and coordination in the hedgehog's body. However, Sonic himself still got his next big challenge. Every athlete has missed it but Sonic is about to attempt to pole vault two hundred feet!"

"Once again, the pole vault height in the actual movie was only one hundred and eighty feet." Vector's voice has pointed out.

"Once again, this is a parody, so we're allowed to get away with minor differences."

Sonic begins walking fast then he goes fast when he started running. He planted the pole and swings upward and over to the bar.

"The snap looks good and so did the swinging..." said JJAPrice15's voice observing. To the amazement of everyone watching, Sonic went over the high bar successfully. "And in the words of a pop star whose is no longer cute, oops, he did it again!"

_**Now he takes his place as one of the family...**_

Sonic hits the mat and bounces on it like an actual spring grinning in victory.

"The hedgehog has won early this way and plus earned his way to stardom!" announced JJAPrice15's voice proudly.

----------------------------

We now see Sonic as he landed in a chair on a set that is advertising a cereal called 'Hedgehog Flakes'.

"Hey everyone, Sonic the Hedgehog here." said Sonic as he pours in some milk. "I run very fast and believe me, that can roast any hog." We see some hedgehogs getting away though Sonic didn't noticed, "As well as my way to a gold medal."

The next scene shows the replay of his famous pole vault while Sonic continues speaking offscreen, "They gave me the extra boost needed to do so. Way past cool!"

Once the picture starts, we see the cereal as a hedgehog was peeking and smiling while the words 'The Breakfasts of Heroes' was shown.

------------------------------

Sonic smiles as he stands proudly while the hedgehog gets his gold medal. He jumps and cheers.

"Let me ask you folks, does this prove that years of hard work really help out? Any young athletes watching should take a good look at Sonic the Hedgehog and see for yourself." said JJAPrice15 before we cut to him. We see tail feathers of turkey and peacock before disappearing. "We at F.T.A. have made this mood piece to entertain you folks. See the grace and beauty which is Olympic Track and Field!"

------------------------------

We now cut to a disc throwing field as Kronk was about to throw his disc, though he is about to throw his the way away. He realizes his mistake making him turn, spins, and throws the disc, still turning while wobbling. A song begins to play as we hear someone sing.

Voice: _**There's gonna be a celebration  
We can see our ships come in**_

We see the disc as it flies into the sky.

_**Though we met some competition on the way**_

On bikes, riders called Edd, Pee Wee Herman, and Bart Simpson are racing.

_**It was tiring it was testing**_

In the next scenes, jogger named Timmy Turner, Omi, and Naruto are racing each other trying to win.

_**It was almost never ending  
But we all pulled through and won the accolades**_

Back with the bike racers as they continued on racer. Another rider named Dark Chuckles the Silly Piggy was trying his best to catch up.

_**Now that we've made it, we've made it to the top**_

In the stick passing event, Ron Stoppable was running as he gave the stick to his teammate The Janitor.

_**Now that we've made it, we ain't never gonna stop**_

At another game, Beast Boy was holding the ball looking nervous as Captain Hero and Goofy is about to begin the game. The Teen Titan throws the ball and ducks as the two athletes swing like mad.

_**Now that we've made it, we've made it to the top**_

All Beast Boy and Captain Hero are doing is hitting each other. Soon they are so tired, they didn't noticed Beast Boy smirking while holding the ball which he has all this time.

_**Now that we've made it, we ain't never gonna stop**_

In the bike race, Pee Wee has the lead with the others trying to catch up. The man only took a look back before going back to what he is doing. We go back to the stick passing as we see Boo-Boo the bear passing the stick to Butters Stotch. Ed and Eddy are running as the latter is about to pass the stick to the former.

_**We've made some friends along the way**_

Unfortunately, Eddy was having trouble as he was losing hold on the stick while Ed is trying to catch it. The dumb boy managed to get a hold of it but drop it by accident. He turns and grabs it and kept on running. Unfortunately again, he is going in the wrong direction.

_**We've made some friends and we made the people happy**_

We now see Naruto, Timmy Turner, and Omi while they are running the course still.

_**When we came in number one  
And so we've reached the finish**_

Next up, Fred Flintstone is preparing to throw a sharp stick.

_**All the races we have won**_

Fred kept on running and then throw the stick very hard causing it to fly high into the sky.

_**It's been a long and lonely battle  
And we lost some along the way**_

Meanwhile, Space Ghost was holding an iron ball. He gets ready and then throws it very high.

_**But the time has come to hold our heads up high**_

In another race, another Teen Titan named Robin has managed to jump up a wall and landed gracefully in the water behind the thing.

_**We had to beat'em and defeat'em**_

A red haired glasses wearing boy named Chuckie Finster could barely jumped over the wall and splashed a bit upon landing. With a shrug, he goes on with the race.

_**But we never had to cheat'em**_

We return to the ball hitting as Goofy is about to hit the ball, only he is about to be collided into by Captain Hero and Hong Kong Phooey. They hit the ball, squashing the poor dog flat.

_**We're the champions who've made it all the way**_

Chuckie jumped over another wall and screams in alarm as the water behind the wall is way WAY below. He yelps as the boy fell into the water with a big splash.

_**Now that we've made it, we've made it to the top**_

Chuckie came up from the water getting some hair. Robin jumped on his head, having jump over the wall, and continues running much to Chuckie's dismay.

_**Now that we've made it, we ain't never gonna stop**_

At another iron ball throw, the Crimson Chin spits on the ground as he gets his iron ball ready.

_**Now that we've made it, we've made it to the top**_

The superhero spins around and throws his iron ball into the air as high as he can.

_**Now that we've made it, we ain't never gonna stop**_

In the bike race, it continues with Pee Wee Herman in the lead. For one of the races, it's Naruto who is in the lead.

_**We've made some friends along the way**_

In one race, a boy named Jimmy Neutron cheered happily as he crossed the finish line much to the dismay of his opponents. And back at a certain race, Naruto has crossed the first line first making him smiled happily.

_**We've made some friends and we made the people happy**_

A koopa named Bowser grabs a ball and chain spins around. He lets it go and fell to the ground with a grunt.

_**When we came in number one**_

We return to the ball hitting course as Hong Kong is about to hit the ball. But Bowser's ball chain appears from out of nowhere and catches his cane making the dog spin around and around. Goofy, who was nearby, ducked quickly and thought he was safe.

_**And so we've reached the finish**_

Unfortunately, Goofy wasn't safe for long as the ball chain released Hong Kong causing him to fall onto the dog squashing the player flat. The ball chain, meanwhile, flies back into the air.

_**All the races we have won**_

We now go to a certain race as Chuckie has came out of the last pond. Amazingly, the boy is in first place while the crowd cheers for him excitedly. Chuckie laughs as he runs to the finish line thinking everything is going to be all right.

Of course, the ball chain flew in from out of nowhere and hits him on the head making him spin around dizzy before crossing the tape giving him the win.

A while later, JJAPrice15 was interviewing Chuckie, the winner of the said race, while the boy held an ice pack on his head and a gold medal around his neck.

"Chuckie Finster, after a while of no luck, you have won that gold medal in what seems to be an unlikely victory. What do you have to say for the folks at home?" asked the interviewer.

"Well, one of the main things you must do to win is getting a good coach. Mine is Angelica Pickles; she's loud and bossy as you have no idea but that also makes her a great trainer; she doesn't let you slack, and forces you do your best and give the 110 percent on every competition. She learned from the best, Philoctetes, and uses all his tricks plus her own."" said Chuckie proudly.

"Your girlfriend, right?"

"You got it!"

Author's note  
Great song sequence, huh folks? As you can tell, with many characters of cartoons, shows, movies, books, video games, etc. to use, I have no limit, right?

In the next chapter, Sonic returns to do the 100 Meter Dash with a friendly opponent. Meanwhile Danny and June continue the marathon as they are getting deep thoughts about one another. Plus, some disco dancing at one of the biggest clubs on Toonlympics Island. That's all coming up in the next chapter so read and review. If anyone got more suggestions, you know the drill!


	6. Chapter 5: Go for it

Author's note  
Welcome back, folks! That is one exciting chapter last time, right? Well, more stuff is on the way so keep on watching.

**Chapter 5: Go for it**

**Event 7: 100 Meter Dash**

On a race track, Darth Ven Valor was running towards us. When he stops, he checks his stopwatch.

".46 seconds. That's good even for a Jedi!" laughed DBV as he heads over to where the startling line would be. "It is dawn by now and it's serene. In a few hours, we will see a whole lot of racers going down this track in a great strength of speed that can be found on the 100 meter dash!"

A bit later, we see that DBV is right. A few athletes have arrived getting ready to race. Sonic is one of them, ready to race for another gold medal. Also completing for the gold is a tiger with a white belly. His name is Hobbes, a toy tiger that belongs to a boy named Calvin. Normally Hobbes would be his toy self but for this race, he is his tiger-ish self!

"We are live right now!" said DBV's voice. "In lane one, a favorite, once a comic strip character found in the newspaper, it is Hobbes!"

We see an Asian scoffing at the tiger, then transforms into a dragon. DBV's voice continued, "In lane two, the American Dragon himself, Jake Long!"

Sonic point thumbs up to the crowd, especially a certain princess, as DBV's voice introduced him, "In third position, out for another gold medal, gold medal winner Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Cheer for me, Sal!" Sonic said to the princess who is in the audience smiling lovingly at the hedgehog.

We see someone in the last lane, a blue female rabbit in a running suit. The author introduced her, "Rounding up the field in this 100 meter dash is the rabbit from the Forest of Feelings, Swift Heart Rabbit!" We cut to Sonic who puts a helmet on as if in some sort of race, "The continents are eager for a quick gold medal which should happen in a couple of seconds."

Now we see Jake putting on a helmet on his dragon face as well as a pair of goggles. Hobbes meanwhile, in his running clothes, puts on a helmet and goggles, getting ready to start.

"Hobbes is eager for the gold now, I bet. Calling the race is former 80s show star and alien from out of this world, Gordon Shumway AKA Alf!" said DBV's voice eagerly. "Alf?"

Near some tires, gas, and equipment, we see the guest-commentator. This guy is a brown furred alien with black alien eyes, a strange snout bang, and wearing a yellow shirt with flowers. His name is Gordon Shumway AKA Alf.

"Thanks, DBV Pizza! Hi Willie, hi Tanner family! Hope you are all watching from Iceland!" said Alf eagerly. "We have been witnessing a whole lot of tension today! The crowd is expecting a great race today and they will get one!"

As Alf continues, we see Hobbes hopping up as he goes to the startling lines where his opponents are at, "The tiger is gunning it big time. Too bad he's a player. Otherwise, I would like to have him...for lunch! Ha! Oh wait. Ignore that. The fans would kill me if I try that."

Soon the lights appear on some sort of race starting thing. The racers prepared themselves, all eager to run. In a booth nearby, a big slug like creature named Jabba the Hutt was chewing a head off of a creature while his minions watch on. Then he spits the head out on a big cymbal thing nearby making a 'dong' noise.

Soon the last light turns green, beginning the race as Alf yelled, "There's the lights and they're off!" The racers speed off like crazy leaving a big dust. Oh wait. Only one racer is still behind. Hobbes is in ready mode making his feet like wheels.

Meanwhile with the racers, Alf comments on them. "Check these guys out! They are really screaming up the lights! Oops! Looks like Hobbes is still behind!"

The tiger yelps as he realized what just happened as he dashed off quickly to catch up.

"He's off now. Hobbes got to catch Sonic in hopes to win." said Alf's voice. The tiger is seen going faster and going. Soon Hobbes catches up to the racers and to Sonic. Soon the racers are crossed the finish line, where it looks like Sonic and Hobbes have raced together, "Too close to call."

The racers are seen using parachutes to stop themselves as the alien continued, "But it looks like Sonic and Hobbes are in a photo finish. Let's take a good look."

In the replay, we see a scene where Hobbes was starting and getting to the racer. It ended with the tiger making it to the finish line with Sonic.

"As we wait for the results, let's get Sonic over here, shall we?" Alf's voice asked as the replay stops with two certain racers going over the finish line together. After a while, the judges have made their decision, "Okay, folks! The win goes to Sonic in a record breaking time of 1.06 seconds!"

As the crowd cheers, Alf goes to interview Sonic who is wearing his gold medal. One problem: the hedgehog doesn't seem happy for some reason even though he won.

"Hey, Sonic. Good job on another win! What do you have to say?" asked Alf with a smile.

Sonic sighs as he takes his gold medal off. He goes to Hobbes who is eating some tuna from a can as the hedgehog said, "I can't take this gold medal. Hobbes here, he's way better than me. He has the determination and heart to win. That's what earns my respect." Hobbes looks surprised as Sonic held the gold medal he is going to give to the tiger in front of the former, "Here, Hobbes, you should get this."

"I don't see what's the big deal. I saw the results and they say that you both won." Alf said with a shrug. "You both deserve it."

"Yeah, but still..." Sonic stopped and smiles as he put the gold medal round Hobbes's neck. The tiger grins as he hugs the hedgehog while the two laughed.

"Now that's good sportsmanship, something rare in the Toonlympics!" said Alf proudly. "Well, with this race over, time to go back to the other one. We go back to dannyfangirl!"

--------------------------

Back at the marathon we saw when the Toonlympics began, we heard dannyfangirl's voice speaking, "We are now at the 1000 Kilometer Mark in this Marathon. Danny, June, Frida, Dash, and Blossom have left the pack begin running like mad."

Indeed, in the race, we see Danny and June in the lead while Frida, Dash, and Blossom are still behind.

"Danny and June have been matching each other's stride for 4 major days." We now see the authoress looking through a telescope while working on her latest story or chapter. "Makes you wonder what is in the leading two's minds right now."

June silently think, "Thank heavens for super-stamina. No normal runner could keep up this pace for anywhere near this long."

Danny turns to June and comments, "Geeze, I would have thought at least Dash and Blossom would have caught up with us by now. They're definitely fast enough. It would be surprise that Blossom hasn't caught up yet despite her being fast enough to do so AND super strong to crash through the Instant Walls without too much trouble."

June answers back "Yes, but it would ruin the script."

Dash shrugs as he kept on racing. A thought bubble appears which shows Danny winning and getting a gold medal. The boy is thinking, 'I am going to win this. Man, I am so going to win this.'

Another thought bubble appears, only this time it is June's. Like Danny's, it is showing the Te Xuan Ze winning and getting a gold medal.

'This halfa is very great. Heck he could be cute but I can still beat him despite not doing so at those CBUB places. Huh, why did I think of that?' thought June as she kept on running.

The two thought bubbles soon see one another and snarled while the gold medal on each disappeared. The two (and their thought bubbles) kept on running trying to ignore one another.

"Hmmm. I guess Danny Phantom has met his match in the form of the Te Xuan Ze. This is their 4th night of running and yet, despite what recently happened, they apparently don't acknowledge the other's existence." dannyfangirl's voice said as the girl observed this.

Two more thought bubbles appear above Danny and June with them in the same position. Danny is thinking, 'Man, I don't get her. How long can she keep this up'?

'Man, I don't get him.' thought June puzzled. 'This guy is one ego maniac of a halfa. Stilll...he is kinda cute!'

June's thought self smiled at the halfa's thought self as she blew to him. Danny's thought self looks surprised as the kiss took him aback though it made him blush a bit. Of course, soon the thought bubbles are gone as June, the real one, glares at Danny and sticks her tongue out at him. Danny frowns as he and the girl kept on going trying to outdo one another.

"Well, it is going to be another big night for these runners." dannyfangirl reported. "And while night once again falls on Toonlympic Island, those not in the games playing right now, some of the games can be played at night of course, take a break from the intense action by going over to the Inn Bar." Soon we now see a lot of people lining up to get into a dance club near the Inn. "In other words, the Evan Almighty's Ark Disco!!!"

--------------------------------------------

In the DJ room, we see Robert Dougherty (another author and a friend of JusSonic's), grinning as he gets a record out about to play it for the crowd. The man now puts it on the record player, polishes it, get rid of the dust while a moth flies off. Music begins to play as we hear singing.

Voice: _**Work and work and work and work  
Work and work and work and work  
Work and work and work and work  
You gotta work, You gotta work**_

We now go to the dance floor as people are dancing while laughing. One of the couples, Raimundo and Renee, were doing some dancing.

_**Friends'l try to put you down  
Go for it - go for it  
When you wanna go to town**_

We also see Cosmo who is dancing with Tails while Jackie is dancing by himself. Both sides are showing their moves off like pros.

_**Go for it - go for it  
But if you wanna sing this song**_

At a table, a space captain named Captain James T. Kirk was drinking his wine.

_**Go for it - go for it**_

At a bar, Barney Grumble, Carl Carlson, and Lenny Leonard are clanging their glasses of beer given to them by Moe Szyslak. The three drank it one happily. Barney belches as he fell backwards to the ground.

_**You gotta work out all night long**_

Sonic is on the dance floor smiling as he was showing off his cool moves while dancing with Princess Sally.

_**You gotta go for it against the opposition  
Go for it if you wanna win the race  
Go for it it's really your decision  
Go for it you've gotta set the pace**_

We see a stupid boy named Billy at a table laughing happily at a joke while a girl named Mandy rolls her eyes in annoyance.

_**For inspiration we all need a mama and a papa**_

At another table, Bowser smirks as he wrapped an arm around a girl named Namine. However another boy named Roxas looked annoyed as he himself likes the girl. The Keyblade holder taps the koopa on the shoulder though Bowser punches the boy down. Roxas gets his Keyblades out and jump at Bowser making a big fight while Namine giggled in amusement.

_**'Cause to find a reason not to work is easier than harder**_

Cosmo, Tails, and Jackie kept on dancing and laughing happily. The fox and plant girl smirks while they mimicking the Asian man's moves.

_**Go for it against the opposition**_

Squidward Tentacles, a squid from the ocean wearing a water helmet, frowns at the dancing. No one ask HIM to dance.

_**Go for it if you wanna win the race**_

We see four people named Rena, Syrus, Konoka, and Minia (MiniMandy) snapping fingers as they danced on the dance floor.

_**Go for it it's really your decision**_

We now see International Man of Mystery hero Austin Powers at a table with his girls, including Vanessa Kensington, Felicity, Foxxy Cleopatra, and Ivana (the last names of Felicity and Ivana are too offensive to be mentioned here) as they watch the dance.

Meanwhile Cosmo and Tails kept on dancing until they stop to smile as they watch Jackie dancing some more.

_**Go for it you've gotta set the pace and work  
And work**_

Robert Dougherty laughs while getting to the beat in the DJ box. Everyone is having a great time tonight.

Sonic is dancing as is Jackie who is break dancing like a lunatic.

Rena, Syrus, Konoka, and Minia were dancing fine while snapping their fingers. Konoka yelps as he tumbles a bit but he recovers and tried to catch up with his friends. Of course, three of them spin around surprising Konoka. Then they posted 'the Point'. Syrus accidentally hits Konoka in the face. The latter frown but kept on dancing to the song with his friends.

_**Work**_

We now see a scene that shows the F.T.A. symbol once more. It zoomed to the top of the screen as it said, "And now, it's time for...

--------------------------------

"We interrupt the current competition for a special report from dannyfangirl." JusSonic appears on screen and a moment later the scene changes to dannyfangirl standing next to an ambulance.

"Another racer had been eliminated from the marathon. This time it was Dash Parr. Apparently, he made the mistake of not following his own racing plan." dannyfangirl reported in concern.

The commentator keeps narrating while the screen shows the moments previous to the accident.

"Before the race started, Dash commented he was going to save energy and then use his super-speed at the last moment to beat all the other competitors. However, he got desperate when moving to one of the last positions and decided to accelerate before time."

The scene shows Dash running past Frida, Blossom, and finally Danny and June, a confident smirk on his face.

"Of course, the problem of moving as such speed is that you can't stop so quickly if finding a sudden obstacle, and considering this track has several ones to test the runners' powers and skills..." dannyfangirl's voice said, a hint of cringing is heard in her voice.

The scene shows an ACME Instant Wall popping from the track, right in the way of the running Dash.

WHAM!

The scene changes again, showing a bruised Dash getting carried inside the ambulance and Danny and June, running head-to-head, passing at the vehicle's side.

"It seems I can't be on any parody without getting injured." A very dizzy Dash replies while dannyfangirl finishes her report.

"Too sad for Dash; this helps to show how hard is this race, and not just in the resistance and speed's aspects. It also proves that, unless you're a roadrunner, you always have to be careful with ACME products. This is dannyfangirl, back to our studios."

Author's note  
Ouch. Didn't expect that, huh folks? Well, I got to put this suggestion of acosta's in somewhere. This has been a great chapter and story so far. Next time, it's time for some Quidditch action. Also, more of Danny and June's thoughts at the marathon as a certain halfa gets into a flashback. What is it? Read and review. Any suggestions, you know the drill.


	7. Chapter 6: What Is More Important

Author's note  
Very nice! I like the reviews and suggestions this fic is getting so far. Anyway, Gijinka Renamon, maybe I could get ya a cameo though I will need your description before I could squeeze you in. Okay, time for some Quidditch action. Also, some more Danny and June in the Marathon.

**Chapter 6: What Is More Important**

In the island's medical facilities, Mr. Incredible, Violet, and Hailey are all visiting Elastigirl and Dash (Elastigirl being shown has having little more than a sprained shoulder and elbow and, thus, mostly okay and Dash just being admitted into the room).

Mister Incredible and Violet is talking to Elastigirl while Hailey is by the just-starting-to-regain-consciousness Dash's side as the man said, "I'm glad to see you're recovering so far, honey. It's all right that you lost. You gave it your shot."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have been so overconfident. Maybe it runs in the family, like what happen to Dash." groaned Elastigirl glaring at her son.

"Hey, Dash is always like that." said Violet with a smirk.

"Just don't be the same when you participate in the weightlifting contest, honey." Elastigirl said to her husband.

"Oh yes, speaking of which," said Mr. Incredible as he prepares to leave. "I better get to training. I have a feeling the competition is going to be tough. 'Nuff said!"

In a separate area of the medical facilities, Mario is visited by Peach, their six adopted kids Lilo, Nani, Meg Griffin, Agnes, Billy (Agnes and Billy are from _Black Christmas_, only reborn and both are good), and Morty Mario (Neros's OC), Luigi and Daisy.

Meg said, "Don't worry, dad. You're going to be all right. You've made it through much worse beatings. This just makes us more determined than ever to win that bobsledding competition we are in. We'll be doing it for you, too."

"Okie dokie. At least one-a good thing happen." said Mario with a sigh.

"Which is?" asked Peach curiously.

"I get one more cameo."

Quick-cut to Froggo pounding on the bongos like drums complete with a cymbal which he hit afterwards. That was a rimshot.

**Event 8: Quidditch**

We arrived at the Quidditch where we see Darth Ben Valor standing there with Neros Urameshi.

"Hello everyone. DBV here with my pal Neros Urameshi, the expert on Quidditch." announced DBV. "We got some clips from yesterday's match. Neros!"

We see a clip where we see a boy from Gryffindor. He is a fourteen-year-old boy with messy dark brown hair, round glasses, green eyes, a red and black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter, AKA the Boy Who Lived.

"Harry Potter, the captain of the Hogswarts Gryffindor Quidditch team!" DBV's voice said introducing the wizard.

"No matter what happens, I never forget Oliver Wood's words"." said Harry's voice. "'Prepare, hope you win'."

We now see a nasty boy from Slytherin about to grab the Quaffle. He looks like he got some troll blood in him. He is a nasty boy. His name is Marcus Flint.

"Marcus Flint, captain of the Hogswarts Slytherin Quidditch team." said DBV's voice introducing this nasty player now.

"I remember what Professor Snape used to say, 'Ring Potter's bell, that will knock him off his broom'." said Marcus's voice sinisterly.

We now go to the clip of the last Quidditch match as the players are riding on broomsticks. Demezla Robins was holding the Quaffle while Graham Montague and Vaisey try to stop her.

"However, even Slytherins can go too far in this pitiful play." said DBV's voice in disgust. Sure enough, as if to prove his point, the Beaters Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle hit the Bludger towards the Gryffindor Chaser knocking Demezla off her broom.

Marcus stole the ball and throws it through a goal hoop guarded by Ron Weasley. Of course, Madame Hooch saw the dirty blow and blows the whistle.

"There's the whistle," announced DBV's voice as Harry gave the Quaffle to Ginny Weasley. The Slytherin players as well as the Keeper are ready to defend the goal. "Ginny is going to be making the penalty shot. I can see the flirting look she is giving to the scarred boy."

Ginny flies in and throws the ball. The Slytherin players were suddenly knocked around by the ball as it heads to the goal.

"Saved!" yelled DBV's voice thinking that the shot was avoided. However he sees the Keeper trying to block the shot but it missed. "Correction: a score as it goes passed the Keeper!"

The game moves on until Harry eventually gets the Golden Snitch, which is often needed to end the game, much to the annoyance of his rival Draco Malfoy. Madame Hooch blows the whistle signaling the match's end. Gryffindor has won.

"Okay, with Gryffindor's win over Slytherin in the last game, let's go to their game right now against the Hogswarts Hufflepuff Quidditch team!" announced Neros's voice eagerly. "A lot of people are in the stands eager for this game!"

"Wait, I see some surprising faces: Albus Dumbledore? Mad-Eye Moody? Sirius Black? Remus Lupin? Hey, I thought most of these guys are dead by now!" said DBV's voice surprised.

"I brought them back to life in my All-Stars series, remember?"

"What about Harry's parents James and Lily?"

"Hey, I'm an author. I am not God!" snapped Neros's voice. We now cut to the game as the undefeated Gryfinndor house fights against the Hufflepuffs.

Madame Hooch blows the whistle as we hear DBV said, "The score's 1-1, out of bounds. Hufflepuff gets the ball."

"Heads up!" yelled a Chaser named Cadwallader as he throws the Quaffle. Zacharias Smith grabs the Quaffle and throws it at the goal. However, Ron blocks allowing Katie Bell to knock the ball away.

"A steal from Katie Bell, a real opportunity, deep into Hufflepuff territory!" added DBV's voice eagerly. Katie passed the Quaffle to Demezla. "Quick pass to Demezla Robins. Ooh, a near collision with a Bludger but one of the Beaters knocks it away! Now we see the Seekers!"

Harry and the current Hufflepuff Seeker are after the Golden Snitch. Meanwhile we see Demezla passed it to Ginny as DBV's voice said, "She fires off to the left wing and passing to Ginny Weasley. The Seekers are almost there."

Harry braces himself...and grabs the Golden Snitch. Madame Hooch blows the whistle signaling the end of the match.

"Score! Harry Potter has grabbed the Golden Snitch and Gryffindor takes it!" announced DBV's voice.

We see a replay of the shot as Neros's voice said proudly, "I swear, you can't make a big mistake when dealing with the Gryffindors, especially with Harry Potter on their side. Trust me, Voldemort himself learn it the hard way."

At the stands, Harry, Zacharias, and Draco are at the stands. The Seeker for the Slytherins looked annoyed at his bronze medal. Harry is wearing the gold medal for Gryffindor while Zacharias is wearing a silver medal for Hufflepuff.

"No matter what happens, Hogswarts get the Gold Medal either way, in the form of Gryffindor!" said DBV's voice happily.

Suddenly, Draco switched medals with himself wearing the gold medal. The boy whistles innocently while Harry noticed the new medal on him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco yelps as he sees Professor Minerva McGonagall glaring at him angrily holding a wand at him. "Return the gold medal to Mr. Potter at once!"

The Seeker cringes especially since some of the team members of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are pointing wands at him threateningly, forcing Malfoy to return the gold medal to his rival, taking back his bronze one. McGonagall snapped, "50 points from Slytherin for that traitorous act!"

"He just never learns does he?" Hermione Granger asked her boyfriend Ron.

"Tell me about it." said Ron with a shrug.

"Anyway, back to our pals JusSonic, Loud Kiddington, and Charity Bazaar!" said DBV's voice as the event comes to an end.

------------------------------------------

Returning to the control room, JusSonic is reading the new issue of Sonic the Hedgehog while Loud and Charity were talking.

"I swear, CBUB won't accept entries for us to participate in their matches anymore." Charity complained. "They say they only accept 'cool fighters'."

"Hey, we are cool. And what's with Brand New Day? Do the fans of Spider-Man even wanted that junk what's his name is doing with the hero's life?" asked Loud with a frown. He noticed the camera as he said, "WE'RE BACK ON!"

JusSonic yelps as he puts his issue away as he points to the island saying, "We now return our attention to the marathon happening right now. dannyfangirl is there as usual!"

We go back to the race as we focus on a sewer lid that is opening up. dannyfangirl is in there reporting the action.

"So far, Juniper Lee, Danny Fenton, Blossom, and Frida are at the 2000 Km mark!" reported dannyfangirl. Suddenly the runners themselves stepped on the lid when they approached forcing the authoress back into the stinky place. Despite that, the girl kept on reporting, "The tension between Danny and June, two heroes in the lead, are heating it to the point of who knows when." dannyfangirl opens up the lid again as he continued, "One of them got to make a move!"

As we focus on the two, we see two more thought bubbles appear as Danny and June are running and thinking in them.

'As of now, there's nothing to be concern about except me and the course. And maybe June of course.' thought Danny as a hint of blush appears on the thought Danny's face.

The thought Danny looked at June in the other thought bubble. The thought June looks at the halfa in the first one as both smiled.

'I got to beat Danny, I just got to.' thought June. Of course, the two in the thought bubbles smiled lovingly at one another as they stop and lean/fly to one another, not getting close though. 'Despite the fact that he is one hunk of a halfa.'

Danny came back to reality as he gets a wet sponge from out of nowhere and splashed water onto himself as he continues thinking, 'No way! Danny, don't be an idiot! You are going to throw everything you've worked for away! Don't do that!'

Yet, as Danny kept on running, a flashback appears in his mind.

**Flashback**

In Amity Park, Danny was at a cafe sitting in a chair. He checks to see what time it is. The halfa looks bored. He hasn't been fighting ghosts for a while. What can he do? He hasn't been so...bored before .

Suddenly Danny spots a poster that made him looked awe. The poster is that of a gold medal. It seems to be calling to the halfa. As Danny continues looking, a song begins to play.

Voice: _**I've always run away  
From things that tie me down**_

The gold medal suddenly floats to the halfa as if by magic. Danny grins. He knows what to do now: he's going to run for the gold!

_**My life I love  
But love's not for me**_

Danny swipes at it but the gold medal flies off going through the city as if taunting him. Narrowing his eyes, Danny get rid of the clothes, getting into the clothes he is wearing in the present right now as he goes after the gold medal.

_**I see my goal ahead  
With nothing in the way**_

It looks like Danny's only focus is that on the gold medal as he is ignoring the women who is trying to get his attention. A girl named Sam Manson was in a window on an upper level of a building waving to the halfa as she throws a rose to him hoping he would catch it.

_**If love should come  
Then I'll run away**_

Danny did catch it but he frowns at the rose as he tossed it and stomp on the thing. He has no time for it! The halfa sees a brick wall. In determination, he charges towards the thing and breaks through it spitting a brick out of his mouth as he kept on going.

_**I've always been the type of man**_

Some bakers are in front of them trying to get Danny's attention with their food. The halfa charged through them like mad as he kept on going. He is holding a cake but he frowns and throws it away.

Next, some rich people wanting to represent Danny offer him contacts, moneys, etc. But even Danny pushed them away. Nothing can get in this halfa's way of the gold medal. Nothing.

_**Who's dedicated to his cause**_

Danny is now on a golden path trying his best to catch the medal, no matter what.

_**And it's a lonely road I run**_

Danny became tired but he tries his best to keep on going.

_**But I'll stay faithful to my course**_

Something odd happen. The gold medal suddenly became bigger, much to Danny's surprise.

_**There's only one direction**_

To Danny's surprise, the gold medal has seems to turned into an Oscar which looks like...a smiling Asian girl. The halfa is more surprised. How could this be? Danny tries to reach for the gold Asian girl, attracted by it, but the thing made the road up towards the boy.

Danny tries to catch up but the ground suddenly turns into that of an accordion making him tumble around a bit. This took a while but the halfa eventually got to the top of the thing. Danny runs once more but the ground turns into bubbles making the halfa fall.

Not wanting to be thwarted, Danny jumps from bubble to bubble as he kept on running. We now see Danny running while facing some sort of clock.

_**There comes a time when you must choose**_

The clock sweeps Danny up, then we see him running on a sun dial. The halfa jumped from the shadow before hitting a wall.

_**About the path you're gonna take**_

Danny's next obstacle is climbing up a hourglass that has sand pouring down trying to stop him. Eventually, all of the sand is gone making Danny fall to the bottom.

_**And you must take it win or lose**_

We now see Danny lying down on the same clock. An arrow came near him making Danny jump off quickly.

_**And if you lose it's your mistake**_

Danny finds himself on a calendar which he is now running on making the numbers go on underneath the boy.

_**There's only one direction**_

As the sun rose up, the halfa sees fingers pointing to a gold medallion that is on a ribbon. Danny smiles. He is almost there!

_**So when the race is won**_

Danny laughs in triumph as he crossed the finish line. The gold medal is waiting for the boy as he jumped to it.

_**And there's nothing left to do**_

Suddenly the medal starts floating while Danny held onto it. For some reason, he felt kinda...sad. He thought winning the gold medal was the best thing to happen to him. Yet, something seems to be missing.

_**Alone again but where are you**_

Just then, Danny spies something on the ground and picks it up. It's a rose, the same rose Sam threw to him before.

_**Alone again but where are you**_

Danny soon came to a sad conclusion: he may have won the gold medal, but what's the point in winning if he is alone, with no one to love? He stood there sadly as he fell to his knees crying.

**Flashback ends**

Back in the present, Danny sighs as he kept on running near June. He wonders if winning the gold medal is really worth it.

"I know what you're feeling. What's the point in winning if you are alone?" asked Blossom. Danny looks puzzled as the Powerpuff Girl flies back a bit. "Think about it."

As Danny and June kept on going in the lead, Blossom heads back to her 'place' in the Marathon.

"Why did you do that? You coulda got ahead of them." said Frida puzzled.

"I knew they are falling for each other. They just need a push in the right direction." Blossom said to Frida with a smile.

--------------------------

In thecontrol room, JusSonic smiles as he held up a gold medal while another one appears on a screen nearby.

"This is the gold medal, what every athlete dreams of getting from these games. Speaking of dreams, here is a friend of mine and authoress herself, Julayla Beryl." said JusSonic eagerly.

"But before we do that, we got Wacky Races at the tournament in Townsville." Charity announced eagerly.

"Wait. Wacky Races?" asked Loud puzzled.

"Well, it is obviously a sport, right?"

"But it isn't in the original movie!"

"Hey, like JJAPrice15 said..." Charity begins to say.

"We're allowed to get away with minor differences." said the three altogether.

"Go to commercial. We will be back...if we can." said JusSonic with a nod to the camera.

Author's note  
Well, well, like that extra sport I just put in? I may or may not show it all. We'd have to wait and see. Also, Quidditch is like Soccer, isn't it? So that is why I am using it in this chapter. And how about Danny and June? More to come so read and review! Any suggestions, I will hear. Bye now!


	8. Chapter 7: A Missing Keyblade Holder

Author's note  
After a while of waiting, I'm back at work on this baby. Sorry to keep you folks waiting. Danny Pantom (my Peter Pan parody), you will all have to wait for until Papa T 41 finished up the trailer for it. In the meantime, let's continue these Toon Summer Games.

Gijinka Renamon: Good description. I think I know where to put you.

And now, for an extra event that isn't in the actual movie. I will be using the Wacky Races version from the cancelled TV show _Wake, Rattle, and Roll_. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: A Missing Keyblade Holder**

**Special Event: Wacky Races**

In the city of Townsville, the Wacky Rides have already begun as racers are around the final leg of the race course doing their best to get into the lead.

"The racers are now in the final leg of the race, with Yogi and Boo-Boo in the lead." said the usual announcer. "But uh oh. Looks like Dick Dastardly and Muttley is trying once more to get into the lead!"

"Muttley, get the laser ready. We'd blow our way into first!" laughed the villain racer as the evil dog snickers evilly as he pushed a button in their evil vehicle The Mean Machine. A big laser pops out of the back and is pointing at the heroes in lead.

"Yogi! Dick Dastardly is trying to blast us off the road!" yelped Boo-Boo in concern.

"Well, what else is new, Boo-Boo old buddy?" yelped Yogi. He got to get ahead or at least find a way to dodge Dick's evil laser. Unfortunately, the thing is homing in on the two bears.

"And it looks like Dick Dastardly is declaring hunting season on Yogi and Boo-Boo as they're almost to the finish line. This could be the end." said the announcer grimly.

"Ready...aim...fire!" laughed Dick as Muttley press a button causing the laser to fire...

-----------------------------------------

"We have another special marathon's report; dannyfangirl, you're on the air." JusSonic, interrupting the current competition, tells the audience. The reporter appears on the scene, this time in the island's hospital.

"Thanks, JusSonic. First, I have to report Dash's condition is stable, even if he'll not be able to run over 100 miles an hour for a few weeks." The reporter says. "I also have to report Blossom and Frida are out of the race as well, in rather interesting situations, as we can see in this footage."

The screen shows Blossom running ahead of Frida and they were suddenly being ambushed by the sparring robots. Blossom defeats them with ease while Frida, with all her experience as El Tigre's sidekick/friend, evades them, but she is visibly tired. The girls then go back to running but Frida collapses after a few steps, totally exhausted, several days of running and facing all kind of obstacles finally getting the best out of her.

Blossom stops after a few yards, realizing Frida isn't moving. The redhead then turns at Danny and June, who are several yards ahead yet not so far away so she can't reach them if hurrying up. After a few moments of hesitation, Blossom sighs and goes back with Frida, carrying her and flying away, the track's sensors detecting this and therefore disqualifying both girls.

"As you could see, Blossom left the race to help Frida, the Powerpuff Girl being a heroine to the end no matter if it cost her victory." dannyfangirl keeps talking. "In my book, both girls, even if not winning, can't be considered losers; Blossom showed an amazing sportsmanship...or sportsgirlship spirit that serves as an example for all the other competitors, while Frida, despite being the only non-powered racer, resisted for several days and must be proud of herself. This is dannyfangirl, from the Toonlympics' hospital."

-------------------------------------------------

"Yogi and Boo-Boo did it!" cheered the announcer as Wacky Races come to an end, all the racers came across the finish line. "The two have made it in first, while Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey came in second, with Winsome Witch taking third!"

The crowd cheered as the camera zooms in on the only race car that didn't make it across the finish line: a certain one belonging to two villains that is now a bunch of parts on the ground with the drivers covered in ash and defeat.

"All except the Mean Machine whose plan 'blew up' in their face." said the announcer. "Dick Dastardly and Muttley have come in last even when they didn't finish.

"Muttley, this is all your fault!" yelled the ash covered Dick angrily as he hits the ash covered dog making him growl angrily.

The camera is on Yogi as he and his buddy Boo-Boo are wearing gold medals.

"Geez, Yogi. You think the ranger would let us keep these in our cave?" Boo-Boo asked Yogi.

"Hey, after a race like this, why wouldn't he? Hey hey hey." said Yogi proudly.

"Well, Wacky Rides is now done. Now onto Julayla Beryl!" boomed the announcer as we go to the next event.

**Event 10: Slalom Skiing**

The next event takes place in the snowy mountains of the island. Julayla is there with two people. One of them is a girl in her late teens with long brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, a black 'Nightmare Before Christmas' T-shirt, an orange jacket, jeans, white socks, white and blue bike shoes, a red and black wire bracelet and a 'Naruto' headband bearing the symbol of the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves' tied around my neck. Her name is Gijinka Renamon, the co-commentator.

The other person is a violet haired boy with black eyes. He wears a white shirt with yellow sleeves, blue jeans, and white-red sneakers. His name is Tommy Pickles.

"Hey everyone. I am Julayla, here with Gijinka Renamon. We are standing in front of the slalom course with former Rugrats baby and now an All Grown Up star and rising camera director Tommy Pickles." said Julayla introducing the boy who waves to the camera.

We see a clip of Tommy talking with the half serious yet half Jerry Lewis insane guy Mr. Director talking.

"Tommy have directed many films with Hollywood's Mr. Director, though he did most of the work due to Mr. Director's lunatic bits." explained Julayla's voice as Mr. Director goes into Jerry Lewis mode and act loony, much to Tommy's embarrassment. "Right now, he is working and starring in an upcoming picture."

"Can we see a clip?" Gijinka's voice requested.

"I remember as a little babe on the sea side." Tommy's voice from the clip said as we see him playing chess with a pirate named Davy Jones. "It was a game and I knew I had won."

Back to the scene, Gijinka smiles at Tommy as she said, "Very good. I think you would make a good director, Tommy."

"Thanks. Now onto this event. We have seen a young duck from Acme Acres..." said Tommy as he introduces the next athlete.

We see a still of a duck on skis. This duck is a green mallard with a yellow beak and legs with webbed feet. The only thing he wore was a sleeveless white shirt. His name is Plucky.

"A duck named Plucky." Tommy's voice said as we see a scoreboard. Plucky is in 4th big time. Anyway on the board, we see a clip of Plucky skiing. However, the duck yelps as he got his foot caught on a flagpole causing him to lose balance. "You see him hook a tip." The duck kept losing more balance but he grabs another flag pole caught him to twirl back up right.

"Although some skiers woulda fallen by now, this duck is still thinking ahead to the next gate. However..." Tommy's voice said with a cringe as we see Plucky missing a few flags. The duck hits another flag pole getting himself stuck, then twirling around like a helicopter. "1 tenth of a second here means...well...that's all, folks." The clip ends as Plucky landed on the ground hard as he continues his flag passing.

We now see Julayla twirling the medal as she said slyly, "I guess Acme Acres will have to wait longer for the gold medal, unless they get lucky."

"One can imagine anyone like Plucky to get lucky at all." said Gijinka with a shrug. "What an embarrassment."

"Coulda stuck to Toxic Avenger, huh?" asked Tommy cackling a smile.

We see a scene that has a familiar Keyblade holder on skis that has the name 'Sora' next to him. We hear Julayla's voice, "With this skiing event, everyone from Destiny Islands is focusing on Sora hoping he would bring home the gold."

In the next scene, we see the boy skinning down a mountain. We go back to Gijinka as some still pictures behind her were shown as she said, "How about we find out more about this cool guy from the islands of the water?"

As we see Sora jumping over the edge of the mountain on skis in a shot, we hear him speaking, "Well, ever since my friends and I have defeated Organization XIII and saved all worlds from the Heartless, I took up skiing and it has been my whole life. I could ski where no man have ever ski before."

In the next scene, we now see him opening up a bag causing a parachute to be released resulting in him to float down gently. He chuckled before he landed on the ground safely. Surprisingly, Sora's parachute turned into a tent that he got into.

"No slope is difficult for me, that's for sure." Sora's voice explains. Inside the tent, there are a lot of accessories that can be used as if Sora was camping. Speaking of said boy, we see him in a sleeping bag sleeping it off. "Heck, if I have the right equipment, that would help a lot. I feel like I belong no matter where I go."

As we see a magazine which Sora climbing up, surprisingly, a big building on the cover, we hear him say, "Of course, I can ski anywhere I want as long as it challenges my skiing skills."

The next scene is a big surprise as we see Sora climbing up the biggest building, Holly Would's HQ, in Cool World planning to ski down it. We hear him say, "Okay, so many those living in Holly Would's building would be tricked up by this trick." We now see the Keyblade holder skiing down the building as Sora's voice continued, "But if Tron could do it with a computer brain, so could I."

We now see Sora, in the present, in his ski outfit that has a 13 paper attached as he gets ready to ski. Gijinka's voice said, "Okay, here we are as the pressure is on Sora as he sizes himself up here."

Sora grins then jumped up. He lands on the snow resulting in the Keyblade holder to ski down. We hear Tommy say, "Now that's one strong start." The timer, which shows what much time a player has while he or she is skiing, appears as Sora skied through the flag poles. "In hopes to win the gold here, Sora has got to beat the leading time. He doesn't waste time as he's gone through every pole! Cool!"

Sora skied through the flag poles with no problem. He knew he is on a time limit so he must not mess up. He jumped the hill going faster as Gjinka said, "He is pushing through these last few gates here."

Sure enough, the crowd cheers wildly for Sora as he crossed the finish line...with 51 seconds gained on his record! Incredible!

"51.23 seconds! He did it!" Tommy's voice cheered wildly.

As the scoreboard changes to show Sora in first, Gijinka's voice is heard saying, "Well not yet."

The camera goes to Julayla as she nodded while saying, "Sora still got the downhill to deal with. Can we take a look at the replay?"

On the replay, we see Plucky and Sora's performances as Gijinka is heard saying, "Well, this is the game for Plucky who is at this tape. Of course, as for Sora, well...heck, not even this first ski competition can stop this Keyblade holder! He is a big favorite for the downhill for sure!"

Gijinka is right as we see Sora smiling as he has the gold medal around his neck for winning the first ski competition. Now he has to deal with the downhill. Not a problem for him, right?

"We now return to JusSonic, Loud, and Charity at the studio!" said Tommy's voice.

--------------------

Back in the control room, the author himself speaks with Loud and Charity saying, "That Justin Lawson guy is a big jerk! I mean, sending his 24 Days Later crud over to Freedom of Speech, claiming I help him with it and said it was made by Robert! I swear if he pushed me too far..." Charity nudges the author as he turns. JusSonic yelps as he realizes that they're back on. He fixes his glasses as the author said, "Uh, welcome back! It's time I give you a condeline tour over picturesche, the Hill Valley."

"What is picturesche?" Loud asked his girlfriend who just shrugs.

We see a valley that has snow covering the place. It has a giant statue of Bugs Bunny holding a torch as we hear JusSonic saying, "That is seen in the mountain of Mt. Shotous."

Next up, we see a dome that has igloos as Charity's voice said, "On your left is the Toonlympic Coliseum. It is made for the brutal hockey competition and sometimes Celebrity Deathmatch."

"Where else did Ice Cube defeated Ice T and Vanilla Ice?" We hear Loud saying.

"And there's the Admiral DeGill Hotel, named after Atomic Betty's boss." said JusSonic as we see a big fish tank. We now see a building that has a huge antenna. "You now see F.T.A. Control where we are at right now."

Loud speaks as we see a loop to loop area, "There, you see the only world's loop-to-loop bobsled run. SEE IT, SEE IT! DON'T SEE IT, DON'T SEE IT!"

We now see car rails, that looks like Christmas ornaments, going over a hot spring swimming pool as Charity is heard saying, "Okay, we see the Hill Valley famous Hot Springs."

"Hold it! Hold the phone!" JusSonic's voice interrupted.

"I'm holding it but what am I supposed to do with it?" We heard Loud asking.

"Not that phone! We just got this bulletin! Hoo boy! It doesn't look good!

**Toonlympics News Bulletin**

In the control room, the kids looked worried as JusSonic, with a picture of Sora behind him, reads a paper as he said, "According to this, Sora, the Ski Star from Destiny Islands, is reported missing!"

"I am not happy." said Charity worried.

We now see a mountain where Sora gave thumbs up to everyone as he gets ready to climb. We hear JusSonic say, "According to eye witnesses, he is last seen climbing the dangerous Dante's Peak though I have no idea why he wants to climb a volcano."

"Uh, Dante's Peak is a movie, which the mountain is probably named after." Charity's voice pointed out.

"Oh. Anyway, he is climbing it to train for the downhill."

Back in the control room, we see Loud getting worried as a screen that is showing the Ski Patrol is shown.

"WHY?! OH WHY?!" yelled Loud in concern.

"Loud, calm down. We didn't know it would happen." said Charity calming her boyfriend down.

"No, I mean why would he climb a volcano? It doesn't make sense."

"Dante's Peak is a movie, not a volcano!"

JusSonic ignores the two as he takes another paper while he continues reading, "Even as we speak, the Ski Patrol is looking for Sora right now."

In the mountains, the Ski Patrol search on skis and snowmobiles looking for the lost Sora. Charity's voice said, "Unfortunately, they are having problems due to a sudden blinding snowstorm. Once we get more, we will give an update on this dramatic development."

"For now, let's got to Darth Ven Valor for the bobsled run!"

**Event 11: Bobsledding**

We see a group of bobsledders going down the course as we hear DBV's voice saying, "We can see every possible chance of bone crunching in this course. Even the Evil Boy Genius with me knows so."

At a cabin nearby, we see DBV interviewing the said boy genius. This person is a teenage boy with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer.

"Jack, you have deal with risks every chance you get, even in bobsledding. What drive these people to take this kinda risk?" DBV asked the Goth boy.

Jack Spicer pauses as DBV held the mike to him. The boy then remarked, "Frankly, they are out of their minds, that's what! At least one good thing about all this: I am only commentating." The Evil Boy Genius put a bubble pipe into his mouth and blows causing a bubble to fly out. Unfortunately, the bubble froze and broke. Jack Spicer frowns as he remarked, "Crud. I hate it when that happens."

In the next shot, we see four pirates in bobsled outfits holding onto a bobsled as DBV's voice said, "The team from the Caspian Sea has a tight-lift discipline that made them successful even in the waters. They are known as Pintel, Ragetti, Mullroy and Murtogg, the last two former Royal Marines." We see a scene of a pirate captain looking out at the waters as DBV's voice now said, "They are led by the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea himself, Hector Barbossa."

We go to the action as the Caspian Sea Bobsled Team ride the bobsled through the slopes as DBV is heard saying, "Let's look as they go through the very dangerous loop-to-loop."

The pirates yelled as they go through the loop-to-loop and without killing themselves. Jack Spicer's voice said, "Very nice with the loop-to-loop." However the pirates made a bad turn as they went off course sending their bobsled flying high. "Oops! I guess all pirates shouldn't bobsled, eh?"

As the bobsled is falling to the ground, Pintel yelps as he said, "Hold on, mates! This could be it!!!"

The four in the bobsled scream as they prepared themselves for a rough landing. Well, they didn't get it. They got a smooth landing upon crashing into the snow instead.

"Now that's what I called a smooth landing." said DBV's voice as he hear him chuckle. However, the snow is in the trees as is the bobsled. The pirates realized this too late as they, upon getting out of the bobsled, fell into the snow below. Luckily, Pintel, Ragetti, and Mullroy got up and sighs as they walk away, shaken but okay. "Jack, you probably guess there are some young ones who are interested in bobsledding as a sport watching right now. Any advice for them?"

Murtogg got out of the snow and sees his fellow pirates leaving. He tries to run after them but fell into the snow in the progress. Jack Spicer is heard saying, "Do yourself a favor. Take up Miniature Golf instead."

"The great action of bobsledding continues with the adopted Mario sisters!"

We see four girls getting their sled ready to go down the slopes now. One of the girls is a girl who is about nine-years-old years old. She had long raven hair, brown eyes, a round nose, and she wore a red short-sleeved gown with blue sandals. Her name is Lilo Pelekai, one of Mario's adopted daughters.

The next girl is a black haired female with brown eyes. Plus, she wore lipstick, a white shirt with red sleeves, blue shorts (and don't ask why she is wearing them in the winter), white socks, and brown boots. This woman was known as Nani Pelekai, Lilo's sister and Mario's second adopted daughter.

The third girl is a seventeen-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair, a triangular nose, round glasses, and she wore a pink beanie, a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Meg Griffin, Mario's third adopted daughter.

And the last girl is a nine-year-old girl with long blond hair, yellow eyes, a red shirt, a reddish pink dress, reddish pink socks, red shoes and an orange bracelet on her right wrist. Her name is Agnes, Mario's last adopted daughter.

"This girl bobsledding team is very interesting for many reasons. One is that they're the only girl bobsledding team in this thing. Second, they are all adopted sisters, though only Lilo and Nani are really related to one another. They are all adopted daughters of Mario, the athlete who was injured in the Track & Field competition earlier in the games." DBV explained as the camera goes back on him. "Lilo and Nani were adopted at the end of Neros's Little Mermaid parody with Mario in it. Meg was adopted after her real father, Peter, was proven to be unfit to be her dad."

"Let's face it, the girl is better off with the plumber than that fat idiot." Jack Spicer scoffed in amusement.

"As for Agnes, she was once an insane serial killer with her brother Billy. They were both resurrected in Neros's All-Stars fic, reborn and good. They wanted a family and Mario gave them both a second chance."

We now see a clip of the girls helping out their father, mother, as well as the rest of their family, even their adopted ones. We hear DBV say, "Anyway, the girls developed their teamwork running the family business of fighting villains, royalty, plumbing, and such. Of course, Lilo had an even earlier start then that concerning the developing of teamwork skills working with her best friend to repurpose formerly evil alien experiments." We now see the girls working on the bobsled while Lilo, inside the thing, smiles as she puts on a pair of sunglasses.

Back to the four about to sled down the slopes, we hear DBV said, "Since Barbossa's hopes of winning has been destroyed, this all girl team has a good shot at the gold, which they will be doing for their adopted father."

Soon it was on as the girls ran with the sled slidding it down the slopes. They all got in as Jack Spicer's voice said in amazement, "And these are four girls you will enjoy to watch."

"Careful, Jack. They have boyfriends."

"No, I mean not only are they gifted people as well as athletes, they have their father's spirit which they are not scared to show!"

The girls bobsled through the slopes like mad, all of them hoping not to mess up like Hector's team did. They yelp as they got to a hill that does downhill.

"Hang on, everyone!" Lilo yelled as the girls held onto each other as well as the sled as they all slide down very fast.

"Nice line through the turn." said Jack Spicer's voice as he watch carefully. As the girls kept on sliding, they screech at one area of the course. "Ouch! A little steep, that may cost them...oh wait, their midway turn has saved them!"

"Whoa!" yelled Nani in alarm as the loop-to-loop is coming up. They scream as they went through it. They continued through the course. Lucky for them, they missed the hole the Caspian Sea Bobsled Team has made earlier so they may be able to do it.

"Wow! They are going through this turn! Nice, very nice! Final straight away!" exclaimed Jack Spicer's voice clearly. Soon the bobsled team crossed the finish line as the timer that was shown throughout the whole thing was stopped. It was at 1.50.23! "Good run, especially for the only girl bobsled team!"

Soon the ride came to a big stop as the girls cheer happily.

"Cool!" giggled Agnes excited. She really likes that.

Lilo says, "Let's do THAT again. That was fun."

Meg comments, "Easy for YOU to say. Not ALL of us are so used to dealing with evil super-powered experiments that something like this would be a cakewalk."

The scoreboard is shown as DBV is heard saying, "With that time, they could get the lead." We go back to the replay as our interviewer continues, "After seeing this, this shows one thing. It does prove that those true are really great to seem to really enjoy their work than the rest of us."

"What does that mean?" asked Jack Spicer's voice confused.

"Who knows? But the girls win this one, for sure."

We see the girls wearing the gold medals with smiles on their faces. Lilo yelled happily, "This one's for you, Daddy!"

We now see the Ski Patrol in a big snow vehicle still searching for Sora in the snow as we hear DBV saying, "We now go back to JusSonic, Loud, and Charity in the studio."

-----------------------------

In the control room, Charity looks through the binoculars in hopes to find sights of the missing Sora. No luck though.

"So far we have nothing new to report as we keep on searching for the missing Sora." said JusSonic in concern. He hopes Sora can be found in time for the downhill race.

We see a clip of two skaters, Heathcliff the Cat and Snoopy P. Key, skating against one another as we hear JusSonic say, "We will have more coverage of Toonlympics coming up."

We cut to a blank screen with the F.T.A. initials on it as a narrator said, "We will be right back after this."

Author's note  
Hoo boy. Sora's missing. This is not good. Will he be found? More to come so read and review. More suggestions are always welcomed!


	9. Chapter 8: Away From It All

Author's note  
I'm back. BTW, in case any one asks, Agnes was the serial killer from the _Black Christmas_ film. Yeah, pretty smooth.

And now, we find out where Sora is at, we see another sport being played.

**Chapter 8: Away From It All**

In the mountains, it is blowing snow like mad. It seems unlikely for anyone to make it through this place alive. Actually, someone is in this storm right now. A certain missing skier.

'Man, this blizzard is getting to me.' thought Sora. He was using a few heat spells from his Keyblade to keep himself warm and allow at least a limited amount of visibility. Despite all that though, the skier looks like he won't last long. 'I got to find shelter and fast!'

Sora kept on climbing in hopes to find something, like a cave or something. But soon the cold was too much for the Keyblade holder as he collapses onto the snow.

'There's no coming back now.' thought Sora sadly. This is it, the end for him. Dying without participating in the downhill race. How humiliating!

Just when it looks like all is lost, a light shine on the boy causing him to open his eyes. Sora looks to see where the light is coming from and sees it coming behind a crack. Out of curiosity, the Keyblade holder goes to check it out.

To his amazement, behind the crack lies a calm snowy place with an icy lake. To people, it looks like just another village. But to Sora, it is paradise! A sign nearby reads 'Hear-a. Population: 16!' Sora rubs his eyes and smiles as he sees the most wonderful place in front of him. A song begins to play.

Voice: **Away from it all in another place**

There are girls walking up a bridge that Sora smiles at. Each of them are carrying a bucket of water on their sides with handles.

_**Different space with another point of view  
Alone together with you**_

Sora grins as he sees one girl in particular getting a bucket of ice from the well. Her name is Kairi. He smiles at her. The girl looks so beautiful to him.

_**Love is the ruler and beauty is queen  
Is it a dream from which I'll never rise**_

A lot of girls are skiing and ice skating over at the area without a care in the world. Yep, this is definitely paradise.

_**I'll never realize**_

Sora and Kairi became pals. Later the two came outside laughing. Sora offer to hold Kairi's bucket and she allows him to. The girl held hands with the boy. The Keyblade holder looks surprised as the girl hits the boy with a snowball making her giggle.

_**We're in a world where the darkness never falls**_

A lot of girls smiled as they play instruments in the palace beautifully.

_**In a place where all worries disappear**_

As for our couple, Sora smiles at the girl as he and Kairi lie near the icy pond. Surprisingly, there are some fish swimming in there.

_**And even if it can't go on forever  
We'll make the most of what is here**_

_**Away from it all in another time**_

We now see Sora lying on Kairi's lap as the girl fed him some grapes happily. The two sees another girl flying on her kiyack.

_**Peace of mind there's nothin' I'd rather do  
Than be alone together with you**_

In a magical boat that sailed through the icy lake, Sora and Kairi smiled as they ride it through the cold water.

_**And even if it can't go on forever  
We'll make the most of what is here**_

_**Nobody sees us and nobody stares  
No one is looking and nobody cares what we do  
Alone together with you**_

In the air, Sora and Kairi were on gliders flying through the air. Yes, they were having the time of their life.

_**Away from it all, Away from it all**_

Sora and Kairi smiles as they kiss each other. Sadly, now is the time for them to part as the boy waved goodbye to the worried girl.

_**Away from it all, Away from it all**_

Kairi asked, "You have to go?"

He said, "I will be back when I won the race."

The two finally separated as Sora flies off, leaving Hear-la and gets back for the downhill race.

_**Away From It All**_

'I will be back, Kairi. I promised.' thought Sora as he flies off.

'I wonder if you will ever get back, Sora. I hope you do.' thought Kairi sadly as the boy she comes to love flies out of her life. But she has a feeling the Keyblade holder will come back. Kairi knows he will.

-----------------------------

The Ski Patrol continues going through the slopes looking for Sora. Once again, no luck. Back at the control room, JusSonic and Charity are talking looking worried.

"I hope he come back." said Charity worried.

"Yeah...how are we going to see Kingdom Hearts III?" asked JusSonic concerned.

As a picture of a smiling Sora is shown, Charity speaks to the camera, "We're back and so far the search for the missing Ski Star and Keyblade holder Sora continues as the boy is presumed lost on Dante's Peak, which is a movie, not a volcano! We will keep you up to date. Hopefully..."

"While moving to the next event, we'll have a pause to see another report; cameras and microphones with Loud Kiddington." JusSonic says and the screen shows Loud, holding a microphone, at the competitors' living headquarters.

"Thanks, JusSonic. Okay, we always interview the winners of each competition, but, how about those who didn't get the gold? How do they feel like? We'll see that in a moment. Right here with me is Robin, who got the silver medal in the 2 Miles Obstacles Race." Loud says while Robin, next to him, is beating a punching bag, obviously angry. "Whoa, guess you didn't take it so nicely, uh?"

"I can stand other people winning, Loud, but...I hate me losing!" Robin groans, giving the sack a very powerful kick. "I mean, how could I lose? And to a geek, no less!"

"Well, Robin, Chuckie did a very good race, and, despite getting injured several times, he still got enough energy and speed to win." Loud pointed out.

"I know, but…how he did it better than me? I trained several months for that race, day and night!"

"Day and night?"

"Yes, day and night, every day!" Robin replies, punching the sack.

"Uh...Robin, did you slept the night before the race?" Loud arches an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, almost a whole hour," Robin snaps at him, Loud giving the hero a knowing look. Robin gets an embarrass face after a few seconds. "Oops."

"My thoughts exactly," Loud shakes his head and turns to the camera. "Lesson here, folks; resting is as important as training. We're going back to the studio."

"Now you mentioned it, I guess that explains why Starfire broke up with me, I mean...I barely talked to her in almost three months and we live at the same tower!" Robin, now that realization hit him, starts rambling, while Loud rolls his eyes and the scene changes back to the studios.

"Anyway...onto JJAPrice15 with the hockey game!" JusSonic announced as Charity giggled at the sight of Robin rambling like a weirdo.

**Event 12: Ice Hockey**

In a locker room, we see JJAPrice15 as he talks to the camera, "For those thinking that hockey is just another kids' sport, man have you got the wrong show! You are about to witness a major battle here in the Toonlympic Coliseum!"

In another locker room, we see a hockey team made up of kid experiments getting ready to do battle or hockey. They know that their lives, and gold medal, is on the line so they must not messed up or get destroyed. One of them, Ryan, is having trouble tying his shoes. Eventually the laces broke off.

"It's going to be an ugly sport as the SWAT Bots from Robotropolis duke it out with the experiments from Kauai, AKA Stitch's Kids and their cousin Bartimius 'Barty' Karkaroff." JJAPrice15 is heard saying. We see the experiments putting on some armor. "Hockey has always been the fastest and dangerous of all sports, and tonight is no exception." The kids are now in their hockey uniforms while Morton puts a mechanical object on his head before putting on his helmet, "Yep. It is no longer a game played in athletic excellence, but rather as an exercise in destruction."

As Stitch's Kids and Barty look on, their coaches appeared. One of them is a koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes. His name is Stitch, the kids' father and part of Barty's family.

The other one is a female version of Stitch, and looked exactly like him, except her fur was pink in color, except for her chest and stomach area, which were light pink. Her eyes were also blue, and two long antennae extended from her head and down her back, and there was a "V" symbol on her chest. Her name is Angel, Stitch's wife and the kids' mother.

"The architects behind this deadly armada on ice are the coaches of the experiments and the kids' parents, as well as Barty's relatives, Experiments 626 and 624, AKA Stitch and Angel." JJAPrice15's voice said introducing the parents.

"Okay, everyone." said Stitch with a nod as Angel turns the lights off. A picture is shown on the screen showing the rival team AKA the SWAT Bots. "This is the enemy!"

"A moving picture?" asked Kevin making his siblings laugh.

"No. Pay attention." Angel requested as more clips are shown. It has the SWAT Bots attacking and hurting, on and off the ice. "The opposition is going to be worse than the army of Leroy clones. These robots are vicious and ruthless. They are minions of Dr. Eggman. They won't stop until they win."

Stitch Jr. turn the lights back on as he asked, "Uh, why would we be worry? Wouldn't we just smash them?"

"Id. But this is hockey, not mortal kombat." Stitch explained.

"Can we do this now?" asked Barty impatiently.

"Not until we get to the game plan. Do you know it?" Angel asked the team.

We see a scoreboard as the circles represent the experiments while the Xs are representing the SWAT Bots. Zig zags are shown as Stitch is heard explaining the game play, "Line up for the face-off. After you take his face off, kick him in the shins. Dino pass to Kooky. Kooky over Ryan. Stitch Jr. shoots. Six spectators injured. Barty checks the goalie. He likes what he sees."

"Hey!" yelled Salina's voice angrily as she is heard slapping her boyfriend. Salina is one of the goalies.

"Ouch! Not me, the other goalie!" Barty's voice yelled in alarm.

"I know."

Stitch's voice continues, "He boards the goalie. They fight. The goalie moves out, but first, Kevin ices the puck! He licks the spoon! Shoots! Score!"

Back in the locker room, Stitch smiles as he said, "Any questions before we head out to do battle?"

"Yeah. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" asked Barty smirking madly as his cousins.

"1, that joke was done in JusSonic's 'Sonic, Jack Spicer, Fuzzy: The Three Musketeers' story. And 2, you will find the answer to that next Saturday, smart guy!" snapped Stitch in annoyance. Barty just scoffed. "Don't mess with me! You messed with the bull, you get the horns!"

"Okay then, let's go get them." Angel announced with a grin.

With that done, the experiments headed out onto the ice as did the SWAT Bots on the other side planning to smash the opposition. Once both teams are on the ice rink, they are ready to do battle for the gold medal.

"We now begin this opening face-off in this battle of creations of science." boomed JJAPrice15's voice as the referee, Dylan the Rabbit, holds the puck steady ready to drop it.

"And go!" yelled the rabbit as he drops the puck. Dylan got out of the way as a SWAT Bot and Dino collided, each trying to get the puck. The battle has truly begun. Morton got the puck and hits it, causing a SWAT Bot to fall.

"And he's off to chumps." said JJAPrice15's voice. Another one of the experiments smashes a robot, "Passes off to the right wing." Ryan looks and yelps as the puck hits him in the mouth. "Looks like the experiments are in control." However a SWAT Bot slams the experiment in the mouth causing him to spit out the puck and fell to the ground. Ryan is unconscious.

Once Ryan has fell, two freaks named Cousin Grimm and Pierce McCrack comes out with an emergency mantle. Later, they carried the poor kid off the ice.

"Yikes! A big steal! I'm telling you folks, this doesn't look good." said JJAPrice15's voice in concern.

The leaders are seen trying to get the puck. Sid got the puck but hits Kooky in the head, accidentally knocking his brother out. Grimm and Pierce came out to get the kid off the ice while JJAPrice15 is heard saying, "Ouch. Kooky is unconscious and we had a time out while they clear the ice."

In the experiments' booth the only ones still standing are trying to survive. Barty is playing the harmonica, Stitch Jr. is cooking his fish, while Dino was reading a magazine.

"I'm telling you folks. Even this reporter wonders how long that the Pelekais can afford to keep this all star line on the ice? It will take a miracle to save them all now." said JJAPrice15's voice in concern.

Suddenly a girl scream is heard. Barty breaks his harmonica in horror as he shouted, "No! They got Salina!" The experiment growls in fury. Salina was his girlfriend and those robots hurt her! They will pay! Barty grabs a hockey stick as he yelled, "Those stupid heads are going to the junk pile for this!!!"

Those still in the booth gasped in horror as Barty jumped onto the ice while Stitch Jr. yelled out, "Barty, no! You won't make it!"

Barty ignores Stitch Jr. as he skated through the ice. Parts of it exploded as if the experiment was setting off land mines. However, Barty doesn't noticed or care as he is seeking revenge. A part of the ice blows up in front of him causing the experiment to go flying up. Barty sees the puck flying in front of him, most likely due to the chaos that is occurring right now.

"Barty is by the SWAT Bots' defense! This could be it!" Barty glared at the SWAT Bot guarding the goal then hits the puck very fast. "He shoots!" The SWAT Bot tries to stop the puck but missed it as the thing hits the goal behind him causing a part of the ice to explode sending the robot flying. "He scores and right when time runs out!!!"

We now see the scoreboard as it said 'Experiments: 1. SWAT Bots: 0'. JJAPrice15 is heard saying, "And Kauai wins this one, avoiding sudden dead over time!!! But it looks like a price is being paid here..."

Sure enough, on the ice, Stitch, Angel, and the team goes over to their hero as he groans while lying on the ice. It looks like what happened was too much for Barty.

"Meega is seeking darkness, Stitch. It's getting dark." groaned Barty as it looks like he's going to go.

"Naga. Hang in there, Barty. Hang in there." Stitch said worried as he lifted Barty up with Angel looking on in worry.

"Meega is going to that penalty box in the sky. I did it for you, Salina, and everyone. We won, right?"

"We did. We did." said Angel with a sigh. This doesn't look good...

-------

"Barty, speak to me, speak to me!" said Salina, who recovered from the SWAT Bots, looking worried as she and the team are in a hospital room. The girl is holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Hey, Barty! You okay?" asked Ryan with an icepack on his head.

"If he doesn't make it, can I have his Nintendo Wii?" asked Stitch Jr. eagerly.

"Naga! I'm okay! Stay away from my Wii!" laughed Barty with a smile as he had a gold medal around his neck. Okay, I was wrong when I said it doesn't look good. Barty have survived...and he got a gold medal out of it.

"Ah, bagika idhika." groaned Stitch Jr. as his family laughs while Salina kissed Barty on the forehead in relief.

"That's hockey for you, a team sport." JJAPrice15 is heard saying. We see a replay of Barty's last play. "But of course behind it is selfless personal dedication and sacrifice of the individual. Plus, a chance to make sure no one gets your Nintendo Wii."

----------------------

We go back to dannyfangirl as she is once again reporting on the marathon. The girl waves to the camera as she said, "Hey, I'm back with the marathon. I am with the coaches of Danny Fenton and Juniper Lee themselves."

The girl turns to June's coach. This coach is an Asian boy who had a pointy raven hair with brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, white shirt underneath it, gray pants, and green shoes. He was known as Dennis Lee, who is also June's brother.

"Coach Dennis, as someone who is the brother of the Te Xuan Ze, can even your sister keep up with Danny's pace?" dannyfangirl asked Dennis.

Dennis scoffed as he said, "You're kidding me? This race belongs to June. She is setting the pace. I should know. I have planned this marathon since day one!"

The authoress nodded as she turns to Danny's coach who is writing something down. This someone is an African boy with green eyes. He wore a red hat, yellow sweater, a backpack, green pants with some pockets, glasses, and brown boots. His name is Tucker Foley, Danny's friend.

"Coach Foley, any reaction?" dannyfangirl asked the coach.

Tucker frowns as he said, "Why should I defend Danny? I mean, even after this race is over, he is still the number one runner as well as ghost fighter. Of course, I thought of ordering a drug test after this race." He charges towards Dennis as Tucker yelled, "I heard rumors of special stuff!!!"

The boy pulls out a box of magic pills from the pocket of Dennis's jacket. June's brother comment, "Oh, yeah, right. As if June would need to resort to drugs to beat your ghost boy. Compared to some of the monsters she's fought, Danny-boy is amateur hour."

"Typical, coming from a Warcraft wannabe!"

"Why you!"

The two boys yelled angrily as they fight each other, trying to kick each other's butt while dannyfangirl looks on in amusement.

"Looks like there's a bigger competition right here than out on the race track." dannyfangirl said giggling. "Right after this break, it's Julayla Beryl!"

Author's note  
Like this chapter? Yeah, I figure I try my best to work in the characters and suggestions. More to come so read and review! Don't forget the suggestions, if any.


	10. Chapter 9: Swimming and Diving with Aang

Author's note  
Very good reviews, folks. However, nobodiez, I will have to refuse your requests. No offense, but they look...kinda dumb. Also, Brad x Misty and Ash x Blackfire? Are you out of your mind? Those are the worst pairings ever!

With that said, time to return to the games with Julayla about to begin two events with a certain Avatar.

**Chapter 9: Swimming and Diving with Aang**

**Event 13: Swimming**

We go to Julayla as she is speaking to the camera while a picture of a boy is seen. He is a bald twelve-year-old boy with blue eyes, a gray arrow going vertically across the top of his head, and he wore a yellow shirt with matching pants, an orange belt with matching cape, and brown boots. His name is Aang, an Air Bender and the Avatar.

"Time we take a good look at the life of Air Nomad AKA Avatar, Aang in an edition of F.T.A. on You!" said Julayla happily.

Sure enough we see the Avatar himself gliding in the air with his glider. Aang landed on the ground and makes an Air Scooter to ride on.

"Hey, it's me, the Avatar everyone!" We heard Aang said. "The four nations of Air, Water, Fire, and Air is the best place to be after Ozai's defeat. It's all here!"

We see Aang flying on Appa, his flying bison, with Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo the lemur. The Water Bender Kata is seen smiling at Aang as he continues voicing over, "You got to have any kind of transportation. Katara likes Appa, my flying bison, maybe because of his comfortable fur. And listen to him singing!"

We now see Aang and his friends eating and at the mountains sliding down on penguins, and also in another place training. Aang's voice now said, "We eat whenever we can and goes penguin sledding whenever we want to. But when it comes to bending, I practice water bending with Katara, and Earth bending with Toph. As for Fire bending, surprisingly I did that with my former rival Zuko though Katara still have trouble trusting him."

Aang is seen cleaning his glider as we hear him continued, "I have been through a lot with my glider." We now see the Avatar in some sort of tub that has his friends, including Zuko (though Katara stays as far away from him), "And after a while of fighting, I hang out with my friends, even Zuko."

Next, we see the Avatar at the beach meditating on a hill as he continued voicing over, "I alway seek to find myself in a calm beauty of nature."

We now return to the present as the event is about to begin as we hear Gijinka's voice saying, "It's time to go to poolside with Krusty Krab fry cook and Fry Cook Games champion SpongeBob SquarePants as we get ready for the start of the 100 meter freestyle!"

Sure enough, the girls are sitting in chairs as someone came by smiling. This someone is a sponge that wore a plain white shirt, red tie, black belt with a bronze buckle, brown shorts, and black shoes. He also wears a water helmet and is wearing five gold medals around his neck which he won in the Fry Cook Games. His name is SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. SquarePants." said Julayla as SpongeBob takes his medals off and put them on the floor before getting into a chair. "What can we expect from the rest of the field?"

SpongeBob laughs happily as he said, "Well, I hate to brag, but we got the fastest swimmers everywhere!"

We see the first swimmer that appears shaking himself, ready for everything. He is an iguana and the Cooper gang frogman named Dimitri. SpongeBob introduced himself, "In lane 1, we got the Cooper Gang frogman, Dimitri. He is looking mighty high on the water!"

In another lane, SpongeBob introduced a blonde haired boy glancing at Dimitri, "In lane 2, from Atlantica, it's Urchin. He's known to be unfloppable in these kinds of things."

We see a familiar boy preparing himself for the swimming competition. SpongeBob continued the introduction, "And in lane 3, it's one of Mario's adopted sons, Morty. He's tough in the water like his adopted dad. His sisters won a gold medal in the bobsledding competition and Morty is looking forward to getting the Mario family another one."

We now see a shot of Morty, his adopted brother Billy, and his adopted sisters squaring off against Urchin and a few merboys and mermaids while SpongeBob's voice said, "Earlier this week, we see Morty going after Urchin in a crazy water polo competition which was won by Atlantica, so expect a rematch here, so to speak."

Cut back to the pool, Aang smiles as he gets ready while SpongeBob's vice said, "But the one in lane 4 we are all proud to see. One of the greatest natural athletes of all time and the Avatar, Aang himself."

We now see a Teen Titan in blue tights glancing at his opponents as the sponge introduced him, "I think the only one standing in Aang's away of the gold medal is the honorary Teen Titan and Atlantean swimming champion, Aqualad."

We now see the athletes getting ready as SpongeBob's voice said, "That sets the field for the 100 meter freestyle and down and back. Jules?"

"Well, how will Aang swim this race?" Julayla's voice asked the sponge.

"All he got to go is take an early lead and stay in the upper water to win. He does that and he could win." The players get ready to dive down. Soon a gun fire is heard as the players dive in and begin to swim. "Good start! Aqualad got the lead. This is one guy who got a body length on Aang."

Aang and Aqualand swim as fast as they could. The two glared at each other, seeing each other as the only opposition. SpongeBob's voice said, "Geez, looks like Aang didn't take it out as fast as I thought he would but he's swimming well."

Aang touch the side first then turns around to get back to the side he started from. Of course, Aqualad touch the side as well and turns around jumping up too high.

"Uh oh. Good turn, but it may not be enough!" said SpongeBob's voice in alarm as the Teen Titan make a big splash that suddenly turns into a big wave resulting in Aang trying his best to fly upwards. Aqualad is creating the wave with his powers in an attempt to impulse himself while making the race more difficult for the other racers. "Yikes! That wave Aqualad has made is going to take Aang out!"

Of course, it looks like Aang will be taken out. But the Avatar smiles as he quickly uses air/water bending. Sure enough, it looks like the Air Nomad is surfing the water. He really is.

"Wait, hold on! Aang is surfing the water with his air/water bending technique, he is going to use the wave to take him in!" reported Gjinika's voice in amazement. Aang continues riding until the boy splashed down as the wave covers the opponents. "Hey where is he?"

Suddenly, Aang laughs as he came out of the wave splashing across the world. He touched the side first as he comes up seeing a turtle glancing at him. SpongeBob's voice said excitedly, "Wow! It's Aang!" We see the scoreboard as SpongeBob continued, "With a new world's record! Aqualad goes in second followed by Urchin!"

Aang smiled, happy that he won. He fainted and splashed back into the water as Julayla is heard saying, "Now there's a look of someone who just found the gold."

Later, Aang, out of the pool wearing the towel and a gold medal around his neck, is being interviewed by SpongeBob who said, "Good work on your victory! Let's check the monitor as we all check out your amazing triumph!"

As we see the replay, we heard Aang said happily, "Hey, this wave is what I'm used to back home. Since we are allowed to use powers, I figured a air/water bending technique would work! As Sokka would say, 'go for it'!"

"In other words, you have it in the bag even from the start?" asked SpongeBob's voice interested.

We see Aang as he nodded while saying, "You got it, sponge!"

**Event 14: Platform Diving**

Back at the pool, Julayla, Gijinka, and SpongeBob are beginning the next event as the first girl said, "We are back at poolside with SpongeBob. We're about to see one of the more dramatic and beautiful event which is the hundred meter dive!"

As we take a look at the platform, we heard SpongeBob said, "In order to dive from this platform without any problem-o, you have to have great concentration and control, as well as strong legs. This events involves the strength of weight lifting as well as the grace of gymnastics which is about to be shown by Angel Island cliff diver, Chaos Zero."

We now see the watery creature, Chaos Zero, himself as he looks from where he's at on the board. He backs away and positions himself, spreading what is supposed to be arms out. Chaos Zero then goes to the end of the board and hops on it before going up into the air. Now he flies around as he falls to the pool.

"Now that's great dive, even for someone who once trashed Station Square!" said SpongeBob's voice in amazement. Chaos Zero kept flying downward. Soon he stops and splashed into the water. "Good extension from head to toe, he's reaching for the water a little over for a beautiful dive from this guy."

Chaos Zero got out of the water, not bothering to dry himself off since, well, he is a water like thingie. We see the results which are three 9.0s, two 9.5a, and a 8.5!

"Looks like the judges like it too. Those marks are wow! They may be tough to beat." said SpongeBob's voice. We go back to the platform as we see a familiar bald boy meditating while standing there. "The crowd will want perfection, and Aang there will give it to them. I hear he is going to do air bending for his dive." We see the words 'Aang' appear below the Avatar as SpongeBob's voice continues, "From what I heard many times before, when Aang dives, he usually goes into his own world."

Sure enough, music begins as Aang hops up and down on the board a few times then uses his air bending to fly off the platform. Suddenly, as if without warning, Aang seem to had gone into his own world as stars surrounded him.

The Avatar then falls down faster and faster into the water until he landed. As bubbles became jellyfish, we hear someone singing.

Voice: _**Under the water where the seaweed grows**_

Then two eyes appeared, looking around.

_**There is a world of fascination**_

It was a Manta Ray, swimming around.

_**Beneath the waves is where the coral glows**_

It then passed some coral.

_**There is a world of jubilation**_

Just then, a sea creature with a long nostril sucked the coral before it grinned. The huge creature then sensed something too late as it was eaten.

_**Below the surface in another world**_

It was a two headed fish at two different sides, grinning. The creature came out of the other side's mouth before it yelped and swam away.

_**The fishes tell another story**_

The bottom side looked at the top one before it started to eat him. Just then, it popped itself out of existence.

_**The wind don't whistle and the rain don't fall**_

Meanwhile, Aang continued swimming with some mantas following him.

_**The place is full of morning glory**_

Just then, some more bubbles turned into flat fish.

_**Ooh gotta be there ooh 'cause it's me there**_

They were actually eels before the Avatar swam passed them.

_**Ooh gotta be there ooh and I'm free there**_

Some more stars underwater then turned into some angel fish.

_**Won't you join me under the water**_

One of them changed to some tentacles as Aang swam passed them. A bit later, Aang was swimming through a mountain, though an eye opened up. In reality, it was a rhino headed fish. More bubbles appeared before Aang came through one of them.

_**You get a feelin' like you're upside down**_

Aang then swims toward a magical tidal wave.

_**It's like you're livin' in a mirror**_

He then began surfing sideways. He then began to turn around.

_**And so like Alice in the looking glass  
What is small and what is bigger**_

Once on his feet, he was somewhat surfing the water. In reality, a dolphin held him as they surfed together.

_**We're goin' down  
Down down  
Down in the water  
Goin' down  
Down down  
Doin' what an Air Nomad oughta'**_

The two then got off the wave as Aang held onto the dolphin. The two went through the magic water with many colors surrounding them.

_**Goin' down  
Down down  
Down in the water  
Goin' down down down down down**_

_**We're goin' down  
Down down  
Down in the water  
Goin' down  
Down down  
Doin' what an Air Nomad oughta'**_

Finally, the Avatar and dolphin went through the surface as he let the dolphin go and it separated from him. He spinnaround before going down and splashing into the water back in the real world.

"All right, he did it!" cheered SpongeBob's voice excited as Aang came out of the pool smiling in victory. "That is one perfect entry! A great dive, no matter what. No way anyone can top that!"

Sure enough, the sponge is right as the final results are show with the judges smiling while holding out the numbers: 3 10s, one 9, one 9.5, and one 8.5! The results are shown once again as Aang is wearing a gold medal for winning the Platform Diving event.

"There's the life of Aang the Avatar, everyone. An Air Nomad who is a natural athlete who always makes use of his Avatar given talent!"

After the event is over, we see a screen showing F.T.A. once more.

--------------------------

In the next scene, we see the island itself in its usual setting. Next, we see a museum as JusSonic is heard saying, "While this is the first Toonlympics, the history of athletes throughout Earth goes back a lot and lot of years. Time now to take a look at the Toon Archives that shows the remains from those days."

Inside the museum, a kid named Charlie Brown is looking at a still that shows a dinosaur about to throw a discus. Charity's voice said, "This is the early discus which is quite primitive. Athletes today can learn a lot of history seeing these exhibits."

On a vase, a ground sloth named Sid is seen in various pictures throwing. Loud is heard saying, "Hey, here's a funny joke: How much does a Grecian urn?"

"They probably heard it." JusSonic's voice said, not in the mood. "Anyway, what you see here is important as it shows the earliest evidence of toon athletics."

Inside a glass case, we see a skeleton of a toon as well as a giant named Willy lifting weights as Charity's voice said, "According to some anthologists, this guy here represents the earliest known example of toon weigh lifting."

We see a hairy superhero named Captain Caveman holding a club as Loud's voice said, "And here's the world's first superhero who was also the world's first super athlete." A shot shoew a stone shoe as Loud is heard giggling, "And this, if you pardon the snow biz expression cliché, is a really big shoe."

A bunny named Buster is seen looking at the exhibit as Charity's voice said, "It is part of the exotic footwear through the centuries."

As we see each shoe from each age, JusSonic introduced what ages the shoe each belongs to, "Stone Age, Iron Age, Dark Age, Below Age, Industrial Age, and Space Age. Right now, the current shoes are the type of shoes that the ones in the marathon are wearing right now."

"Don't forget these shoes," Charity's voice said as we see some more shoes, "Myst Island Age, Channelwood Age, Stoneship Age, Selenitic Age, Mechanical Age, Rime Age, D'ni Age, 5th Age, 233rd Age, Moiety Rebels' Age, Tomahna Age which can be found Earth oddly including the D'ni Age for some reason, J'nanin Age, Amateria Age, Edanna Age, Voltaic Age, Narayan Age, Haven Age, Spire Age, Serenoa Age, Noloben Age, Todlemer Age, Laki'ahn Age, Tahgira Age, Direbo Age, and Releeshahn Age."

"Don't forget Uru: Ages Beyond Myst." Loud's voice added.

"I try not to."

---------

We now pan back from the stadium as we go to the mountain. In the studio, Charity continues looking through the binoculars while we see Ski Patrol still searching for the missing Keyblade holder.

"We are about to go to the Downhill Competition with Sora still missing," said a worried JusSonic with a sigh as we see a picture of the said boy behind him, "The world still wonders the fate of this great athlete."

"We will take a break for commercial now, but we should be back with the downhill thing." Loud said with a sigh as well, "If Sora is listening, come back soon..."

Author's note  
We are now about to head to the Downhill Competition. Will Sora return for it? We will find out next time. Read and review folks and don't forget the usual suggestions.

The ages mentioned by Loud and Charity are referenced to the Myst games.


	11. Chapter 10: Love At Last

Author's note  
After a while, I'm back on work on this great story. I don't see why anyone would like Brad x Misty. Really don't see it. Anyway, time for the return of Sora, some more events, and a love beginning to form. I think you all know who the lucky couple is.

**Chapter 10: Love At Last**

JUST before the Downhill Competition begin, there is a shot of the Powerpuff Girls flying overhead trying to assist the Ski Patrol in their search.

Blossom turn to the camera and comment, "Hey, we ARE supposed to be super-heroes, after all. I figured that, since I've already been eliminated from the marathon, I might as well at least try to help out here." Her super-vision spots something that quiets her. She recognizes who it is, but decided not to reveal it. Not at this point.

**Event 15: Downhill Skating**

As the world feels concerned because of the disappearance of Sora, we go back to the two interviewers and the purple-haired director as we begin the next event.

"As you know, the story is on the disappearance of Sora." said Gijinka with a sigh.

The camera cuts to someone at the starting line cleaning his goggles while getting ready to ski downhill. This someone is a huge robot with a silver body and has red optics, sharp claws, huge feet and sharp teeth. His name is Megatron, the leader of the Deceptions.

"Unfortunately in this case, this could give this Decepticon from Cybertron the chance to win the permiere of these excellent games, the Downhill." Gijinka is heard saying.

We see a boy named Sam ramming the All Spark into Megatron's chest, destroying the villain as well as the All Spark while Julayla's voice said, "The ramming of the All Spark in the chest last summer almost spell the end of the leader of the Decepticons."

On a magazine, it shows the villain being destroyed as Gjinka's voice added, "He was pronounced dead by the Autobots, much to the people of Earth's relief."

However in one scene, that is not the case as the Decepticon is on an operating table with some words that appear saying, 'Damage: Severe, Replace: Left Rorta, Right Ram, Dipstick'.

"Of course, thanks to the efforts of those who don't know better as well as his fans, Megatron was brought back to life with bigger and new purpose." Julayla's voice said. We now see the Decepticon on a treadmill running while being watch over by a scientist named Dr. Mindbender. "Speed!"

More scenes of Megatron in training continuing with the robot facing a fan blowing out powerful wind while the villain is on skis. He managed to resist it so far. We now see him being analyzed by computers through many technological equipment.

Next up, Megatron is holding onto a rocket as he goes through the rail. The progress caused the tracks to be burned though the villain has stay calm despite all this, even when his face is slightly altered a bit. At the end, he hits the pillow, a very big one, safely.

We return to the present as Megatron is about to begin his downhill.

"We're live now. We will see if everything this Decepticon did is for good or for naught." Gijinka's voice said. Megatron now skied off and goes down the mountain path very fast. At first, everything was fine.

That is until Megatron jumped as Tommy's voice said, "There's Megatron coming around the boulder."

However some screws are shaking the robot making him dizzy. Gijinka's voice said, "Hoo boy. Not good. He lost it."

Soon Megatron fell in the snow very fast causing him to lose his skis as well as his shoes. Unfortunately, things are not going good for this skier.

"Ouch. This run won't turn out good for Megatron." said Tommy as we heard him cringing.

"Tell me about it. I haven't seen Megatron make a butt out of himself since his last anniversary party." Gijinka's voice said slyly.

As Megatron continues tumbling down, he gets a lot of snow resulting in the Decepticon turning into a big snowball while he keeps rolling down.

"Ouch. He's going to feel that the next time he turns himself on." Tommy's voice remarked.

Megatron's rolling down soon came to an end as he crashed and slid to the finish line. The Decepticon got up and groans. Then he fell down to the snow, falling unconscious.

Julayla make the comment, "Looks like the team that put him back together should have focused just as much on agility and durability as on speed. Can we see that replay, please?"

Sure enough in the replay, we see Megatron's bad performance while Tommy is heard remarking, "Funny. Earlier he mentioned having a good feeling about this race. I guess that must be the All Spark talking."

"If we're lucky, they can use him for spare parts in the sequel. Maybe," Gijinka's voice comment.

The camera is on the beginning of the slopes as we heard Julayla sighs as she said, "Well, that is all we can do for the here and at an anti-climatic finish as well. The winner in a bad time of 1:58:02, the Deception..."

"Wait!' said Gijinka's voice in alarm. She spots something flying towards the starting gate. "I see something at the starting gate! Who...?"

To everyone's amazement, a familiar Keyblade holder was arriving, flying in on a glider while wearing skis at the starting gate.

"Could it be...?" asked Tommy's voice in amazement and hope.

"It is! It's Sora! He's back!" said Julayla's voice as we hear her squealing like a fan girl. Sure enough the Keyblade holder landed as he begins his run, skiing down on the slope. "Here he comes now!"

"After all that time at Dante's Peak, which is a movie not a volcano, will the mountain ended up breaking him? Let's find out!" exclaimed Gijinka's voice.

Sora continues sliding through the snow. Sure enough, his time at Dante's Peak, as well as at the mystery Hear-a, didn't break his spirit at all! The Keyblade holder did a great air maneuver at one point then kept on sliding and skiing.

"Check him out! Looks like he got himself a new spirit as well as new confidence in his abilities!" said Tommy's voice in amazement. The skier goes by the trees very fast causing snow to fall off in the progress. Sora is seen smiling as he goes through the snow while skiing downhill very fast. "He got to move his speed for this final event."

To the happiness of the wild crowd, Sora has made it across the finish line as the timer stops at 1.56.89!

"He did it!" Gijinka's voice cheered wildly.

"Do you see the time? Do you see it?! Wow!" said Tommy's voice excited as he checks the time while Sora opens a parachute allowing himself to slow down and stop. "This crowd is going wild!"

At the replay of Sora's performance, we heard Julayla said, "Take a look at the grand finish of Sora who almost missed this race!"

"From what we see here, Sora has been gone and come back at the last second. Really setting and keeping it tight through the finish." Gijinka is heard saying.

That time gave Sora the win as well as the gold medal. The Keyblader holder gets his glider ready as if he's about to leave once more as Julayla and Gijinka came over to interview him.

"Sora? Sora!" said Julayla getting the boy's attention. "I got a question to ask. Can you talk with us?"

Sora nodded as he came over. A curious Gijinka asked, "We just saw a whole new Sora this afternoon. Where were you?"

Sora gave a sigh, wondering if he could tell them where he was. Figuring why not, the boy look at the sky saying, "Not sure to tell you guys the truth. I left a very cool and mysterious paradise just to win this race." The Keyblade holder now made a running start and goes gliding into the air waving goodbye to the puzzled interviewers as Sora said, "I will not rest until I find Hear-a again!"

As ora disappeared, Gijinka looks puzzled as she asked Julayla, "Hear-a?"

"Who knows? Who knows?" asked Julayla with a shrug as the event comes to an end.

----------------------

"Now, we have another special report from the hospital. Loud is with Frida Suárez, the non-powered marathon runner." JusSonic tells the audience. The scene changes and shows Loud sitting next to Frida's bed, and Manny, in his El Tigre identity, bringing her some presents.

"Hope you like this, Frida." El Tigre smiles at the girl, who wide opens her eyes and smiles at a particular gift.

"Whoa, it's guacamole! Thanks, Manny...but we'll need nachos." said Frida giggling.

"I'm on that. Back in a moment, guys," The hero leaves in a hurry and Loud chuckles.

"He's your nurse or what?" Loud asks the girl.

"Nah, he just wants to comfort me for not winning the race, and who am I for complaining?" Frida shrugs.

"By the way, how are you feeling about that?"

"Better than I thought." Frida sighs. "Of course I wanted to win, but I know I did my best. Also, I want to thank Blossom again for what she did for me; thanks, girl!" Frida waves hello at the camera.

"And, physically, how are you feeling?" Loud asks.

"Mostly fine, except for this." Frida points at her feet, both of them bandaged.

"I thought you came here for exhaustion, not for injured feet." Loud gets a puzzled look.

"Hey, I ran several days." Frida gets a mischievous grin. "You can say I'm suffering from..."

"Please don't say it."

"... the agony of the-feet!" Frida chuckles at her own joke while a rimshot is heard. Loud rolls his eyes and turns back at the camera.

"And she said it. Back to you, JusSonic."

We return to the studio as JusSonic looked at the camera while we see the only runners left in the marathon on the screen.

"Once again, we go back to our very own, dannyfangirl, with this latest turn of events in the marathon course." said JusSonic with a nod.

We cut to the marathon course as dannyfangirl is looking at the marathon via binoculars. The authoress walks forward and yelps as she fell towards a pond. Luckily, she managed to fell right on the shore side.

"Thank goodness JusSonic respected me enough not to get me all wet." said dannyfangirl to herself. Turning to the audience, the girl said sternly, "I sure hope one of these runners make a move soon in the marathon." We cut to Danny and June still running as we hear the girl say, "Looks like these two are very even matched. It makes me wonder what will happen next!"

As the halfa and Te Xuan Ze kept on running, something is happening in their thought bubbles. Their time running aside each other has given them time to admire each other. And pretty soon it happened: the two had fallen in love! Now, neither of them care about the gold medal but to be with each other forever! In fact, their thought selves are trying to barge their way through the barrier diving the thought bubbles trying to get to one another.

'Who cares about the gold medal now? I want to be with June, but this stupid barrier is getting in the way!' snapped the thought bubble Danny in frustration as he turns into his ghost self and tries to blast his way through. So far, no good.

The thought June kept hitting the barrier blocking her from Danny but she can't get through. Finally, she decided to resort to the biggest measure, which means getting out sticks of dynamite and a plunger setting them next to the barrier.

'Hey, if blowing this thing up means getting to you, my love, I will do anything.' The thought June said to the thought Danny.

'And?' thought the thought Danny eagerly.

'We will be together soon!'

The thought Te Xuan Ze pull the plunger down hard and an explosion occurred soon after! The wave that resulted from the explosion knocks the thought Danny and June back, but they smiled after recovering. The barrier is gone! This allows the thought versions to run to each other.

'I will run forever if we can run together.' thought Danny happily as the thought versions hug each other then kiss lovingly.

'It's official, I won't run again unless I am with you.' thought June lovingly.

Soon the two snapped back to reality. Smiling, the two looked at each other, as if something has dawn on them.

"Hey June, do you..." Danny asked the Te Xuan Ze eagerly.

"Oh yeah. And I know what you're going to say, my ghost child." giggled June lovingly.

Soon to the shock or delight of those watching, Danny and June did the unthinkable, in the marathon anyway: they held hands and grin to one another.

Danny turns to the readers and comment, "Hey come on. You knew it was going to happen. We get paired in MOST of JusSonic's stories. Not all, but most." Then the halfa grins as he turns back to June, the two soon not taking their eyes off of one another. They are so much in love with one another!

"Wait, what's this?!" exclaimed dannyfangirl in shock as she watch what is going on. She couldn't believe it! "They went neck to neck at first. Now...they're going hand to hand?! Oh man, this could turn the whole Toonlympics upside down or worst!"

Back at the control room, JusSonic, Loud, and Charity watch the screen featuring the couple and reporter as the first one said, "Actually, from what I see from the scoreboard, the indications are worldwide."

Cut back to the marathon, the two kept on running looking at each other lovingly. Shortly after Danny and June start running hand-in-hand, there is a brief period where they are dodging stun cannons (while simultaneously doing a brief bit of aerial dancing).

"Okay, what is this? Someone's idea of a twisted strategy," JusSonic's voice asked in concern.

Danny and June are now fighting a few of the ambushing robots (but June's Te Xuan Xe strength and speed, combined with Danny's ghost powers, allow them to make reasonably short work of the robots while still not letting go of each other and, in fact, still doing some brief aerial dancing before continuing their run).

"Or an international sabotage?" JusSonic's voice added some more. "Or are they just fooling around?"

"Jus, you have did romance stories with me and Loud for years." giggled Charity's voice. "Isn't it obvious? These two are in love!"

"Yep! Check out the look Danny is giving June. It is definitely love." said Loud's voice as we see the lovingly look Danny is giving to the Te Xuan Ze.

"Well, what do you know?" asked JusSonic's voice in amazement as the new lovers kept on running. "In any case, we are getting reports of turmoil in the stadium and everywhere. We will let you folks at home know if we got any new update."

**Event 16: Boxing**

In a locker, we go back to JJAPrice15 as he speaks, "I am now speaking with one of the greatest fighters to ever fight in the World Video Boxing Association, fighting the likes of King Hippo, Soda Popinski, Glass Joe, and Mike Tyson himself. May I reintroduce you to Little Mac."

We see the fighter JJAPrice15 was talking about. This boxer is a black haired man. He wears a black sleeveless shirt, green boxing gloves, green shorts with a red stripe on each side, and black boots. His name is Little Mac, one of the World Video Boxing Assiociaton fighters. The boxer sees the camera and pretend to spar with it a bit.

"Little Mac, very soon you will be facing what could be the toughest challenge of your long and controversial fighting career. I am talking about the boxer from Springfield, Drederick Tatum, who people called the parody of your famous opponent Mike Tyson. He once served time in prison for pushing his mother down the stairs." JJAPrice15 nods to a monitor as he say, "Look at the monitor. If you got any comments, which I'm sure you do, feel free to say any."

Little Mac looks at the monitor and sees the image of his opponent. It's an African man with black hair and a beard. He wears red boxing gloves, black shorts, and black boots. His name is Drederick Tatum, the boxer from Springfield and Little Mac's opponent.

"No offense, JJA, but his face is ugly as yours is. How this guy gets to be World Heavyweight Champion after beating some guy named Watson is beyond me!" Little Mac remarked in amusement.

We see another screen that shows Drederick training while hitting a boxing bag on chains so much, he broke it.

"None taken. But I should warned ya. He got one vicious left hook." JJAPrice15 told Little Mac in precaution.

Little Mac cracks, "Oh, you mean like Drago in Rocky IV?"

JJAPrice15 comments, "Yes, and it would be advisable for you to remember what Drago did to Apollo Creed in that movie. I would take this guy seriously if I were you."

Little Mac snap, "What are you talking about? OF COURSE I'm taking this seriously. I did everything I could to get ready for this fight. Up and down the hard floors, TRIPLING up on the weight-lifting, heavy bag work AND rope skipping, one-handed push-ups with cement bags tied to my back, avoiding any foods that stand a good chance of making me fat and lazy-you name it."

We see everything the boxer mentioned doing in flashbacks: the boy running and punching, pulling triple weights, as well as what he just mentioned, including what he eats, which is eating a pea, much to Little Mac's annoyance. We now see the boxer checking his weight via a scale and smiling, before we see Little Mac punching a bag, as well as jump roping/jumping.

"Heck, from the beginning of my career, guys like you are bugging me! I've training very hard to fight this Drederick Tatum! Heck, he is just a parody of my famous opponent Mike Tyson!" remarked Little Mac. "I will whip his butt so bad, I will make him wish he is parodying someone else!"

Returning to the present, Little Mac holds up his gloves as he shouted, "I'm the greatest boxing champion of all time!!!!"

We see the boxing ring as JJAPrice15 is heard saying, "Thanks, Little Mac. We will see Round 1 of this gold medal fight very soon, right after this great basketball story.

**Event 17: Basketball**

We see two basketball players glaring at one another. One of them is an orange humanoid alien with orange eyes and sharp teeth. He wears a black jersey shirt, black shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. His name is Pound.

The other player is a familiar rabbit wearing a white jersey with a Looney Tunes symbol and a Tune Squad words on it, and white shorts. He is of course Bugs Bunny.

"All righty folks, the friendly rivalry, despite how unlikely it seems, between these two teams is best personified by these two athletes. Bugs Bunny, the current captain, right after Michael Jordan's retirement from the team after their big win years ago, of the undefeated Looney Tune Land Tune Squad and Pound, the captain of the Monstars, once from Moron Mountain, now living in Looney Tune Land." said a narrator. "The rivalry between the teams began when the Monstars tried to capture the Looney Tunes to be theme park attractions. Now both teams are friendly rivals fighting for the gold! Okay, we are now at the last few seconds of the game with a tied score!"

As the basketball game continues, we see Pound bouncing the ball smirking while the referee Marvin the Martian run near him.

"Pound is moving the ball and is about to serve it to..." The narrator was interrupted as a familiar creature rushed by Pound grabbing the ball, resulting in the alien to bounced Marvin unknowingly. "Wow, a steal by the Road Runner!"

The Road Runner makes some beep beeps as he bounces the ball then passed it to Porky Pig.

"Behind to Porky and to Bugs!" said the narrator as the pig passed the ball to the rabbit. Bugs spins the ball and finds himself going one on one with Monstars player Bang. "He is now confronting Bang. He's going to slam it."

The rabbit smirks as he runs behind the Monstar and jumps, slamming the ball into the basket.

"He did it! Two points!" announced the narrator wildly as the rabbit smiles once he landed. Porky runs over to the rabbit and high five his team mate. "The game is over! The Tune Squad wins it!!!!"

---------------------------------------

Back in the control room, Loud and Charity watch as author JusSonic spins the ball. Noticing he's back on the air, JusSonic throws the ball away.

"There it is, folks, a big win for the Looney Tunes!" said JusSonic eagerly. We now see the screen with Danny and June as they kept holding hands, "Now back to our runners...whoa! This is amazing! The two are picking up the pace and are approaching the homestretch hand in hand!"

"Those two are really in love, right Loudy?" Charity said holding her boyfriend while giggling.

"Oh yeah. Totally. Yep yep!" said Loud stupidly while blushing.

Author's note  
Wow! Danny and June have fallen in love! That's absurd! But it's true! Will this make things better or worst? We will find out next time! In the next chapter, the results of Little Mac vs. Drederick Tatum! More on Danny and June's newfound love! A volleyball match between Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats! Major Weight Lifting starring Mr. Incredible! Plus some Fencing with Pete vs. Mickey, with a surprising hero waiting in the shadows!

Read and review folks. If anyone got more suggestions...you know what to do!


	12. Chapter 11: Interviews and More Events

Author's note  
Look, nobodiez, I don't care about Brad x Misty. It's a bad coupling. I don't see how anyone would think that is a good couple.

I see my mistake. Thanks for the help, Darren.

Now time to continue the summer games as we got a lot more to cover.

**Chapter 11: Interviews and More Events**

Drederick Tatum don't look good by the time he returned to his locker room after his fight with Little Mac. In fact, it looks like a tornado has beaten him up: a tornado named Little Mac!

"What you see here is defeat, folks." JJAPrice15, who is in the locker room with Drederick as he looks down, said. "Drederick Tatum has met a nasty defeat at the hands, or gloves in this case, of an unrelenting Little Mac." The author nods to a screen nearby as he continued, "Drederick, I know this will be hitting you while you're down but I suggest you take a look at this replay and see what you have done wrong."

On the TV, we see a replay of Little Mac vs. Drederick Tatum. The latter is trying to hit the former, but Little Mac dodged and kissed his opponent on the nose, confusing Drederick.

The boxer is now seen grabbing Little Mac and throwing him towards the rail, but the little guy twirled and jumped back at Drederick hitting him in the gut hard.

"Ouch! You left your midsection wide open there, Drederick." We heard JJAPrice15 said in disappointment. We now see Drederick getting hit in the face, then the head. "Ooh! He splits up right for the extra point!" On the TV, Drederick groans while Little Mac helps him up. Drederick is confused as to why his opponent is helping him.

We see why as Little Mac then punch Drederick a lots of time, preventing his opponent from fighting back. Soon one uppercut at the head and the match is history.

"He put you away for good here. That was the end for you...in that match." We cut to JJAPrice15 who watched as Drederick was crying. That replay has hurt the boxer very emotionally. The author shakes his head as he continued, "Drederick, let's face it, you lost miserably. You let down your coach, your country, and your mother providing she have already forgiven you for pushing her down the stairs that time ago. You're a bum, pal. And worst, you let yourself down...and now you can let me down!"

Sure enough, we see JJAPrice15 is on top of Drederick, somehow getting up there. The interviewer jumps up and down trying to get the boxer to let him down, but Drederick can't before he fears of letting someone down once more.

-------------------------------------

"We have another report from Loud." JusSonic says as Loud appears on screen, standing in a boxing ring.

"Hi, everyone. Well, we just saw the amazing fight against Little Mac and Tatum, but, off-cameras, we had a non-programmed fight. You see, Robin kept ranting and rambling about how he lost against someone, he claimed, wasn't in his league, so he challenged Chuckie to another event, just between them." Loud explains. "And the challenge was a boxing fight; Chuckie, of course, refused at first, but Robin insisted too much, and you don't argue with a guy with a super utility belt. Chuckie agreed as long as Robin didn't use his martial arts, as he would be already very out-matched, and Robin accepted as long as they fought until one knocked out the other." Loud reported.

The screen shows Robin and Chuckie boxing, both of them wearing protective gear. Robin, of course, is beating Chuckie with little effort while Loud's voice is heard narrating the action.

"As everyone imagined, Robin got an early advantage. However, Chuckie applied his racing style to his fighting one; the geek basically resisted everything Robin threw at him through 9 rounds." We heard Loud said, explaining the fight.

The screen shows Chuckie on the ropes, covering as Robin keeps punching him. The scene then shows Robin beating his opponent at the center of the ring but the Boy Wonder is now a little more tired. The next scene shows Robin slowing down notably and Chuckie starting to fight back.

"The next 8 rounds were extremely even, and from the 18th round, Chuckie got the advantage." Loud's voice continued reporting.

The scene shows Chuckie on the ropes and Robin hitting him. Then, the redhead surprises Robin by moving aside and sending Robin against the ropes, changing positions, and now the geek is giving Robin a major beating that ends with a powerful left uppercut that sends Robin to the canvas. The referee counts to ten, finishing the fight on the 20th round; Chuckie smiles and collapses after hearing the referee announcing his victory, and Angelica runs aside him to assist her boyfriend.

"So, that was it; as it frequently happens in these games, determination and persistence bested natural talent, just like underestimating another competitor is never a good idea." Loud is back on screen. "Chuckie and Robin are currently recovering at the hospital and, despite their injuries, they'll leave the hospital in a couple of hours."

The scene now shows Raven and Starfire attending Robin, who now has a more calm attitude, and at the next bed, Angelica and Kimi are attending Chuckie, while, on the background, Gantu and Wolverine, two of the security guards, get Slade out of the hospital.

"Let me go! I want to make that redhead an offer! Anyone who can beat Robin is worthy of being my pupil!" Slade rants while the guards roll their eyes and carry him away.

-----------------------------

In the stadium, we see dannyfangirl holding a familiar gold medal. Tucker and Dennis are nearby looking annoyed. They found out what their trainees are doing...and are very worried.

"As you know, we got two great runners in first place, yet only one gold medal." said dannyfangirl slyly while putting the thing on to see how cool it is wearing it.

"Yeah...and it belongs to Danny!" snapped Tucker.

"No way! My sister gets it! I'll take that!" yelled Dennis as Tucker pounced on the girl taking the medal off. However the boy ended up tripped by June's coach making him fell to the ground. "I'd take that!"

Dennis seizes the medal but Tucker trips him while dannyfangirl, annoyed, recovers and goes after the fighting coaches.

"It's mine! Get your hands off!" yelled Tucker as he fights with Dennis for the gold medal.

dannyfangirl get the gold medal back and held it in the air forcing Tucker and Dennis to be jumping in hopes to get it. The authoress sighs. This could take a while...

-------------------------

In another stadium, we see an elephant named Raj hitting the volleyball in the air as he passes it to a monkey named Lazlo. The monkey smiles as he passed it to some sort of rhino named Clam who hits it over the net.

"What you see here is teamwork, the great individual effort to a mad exciting pace. This is why volleyball is one of the best sports everywhere." We heard DBV said as we begin the next event.

**Event 18: Volleyball**

We see DBV at the table as the author said, "Hey, Darth Ben Valor again! We got a grudge match between camps on each side of the lake!"

We see a split screen. On the left side crossing his hands is Lazlo. On the right side is a mongoose with bright pink hair named Patsy Smiles who seems to be flirting with Lazlo despite him being on the left side of the screen.

"We see the Bean Scouts from Camp Kidney battled it out with the Squirrel Scouts from Acorn Flats!" DBV's voice said. We now see the Squirrel Scouts huddling together making a strategy though Patsy looks up and giggled while waving to Lazlo. "The Squirrel Scouts are known for their flexive, but smooth offense." An annoyed Gretchen pulls Patsy back into the gathering. "These are six girls working as one."

The referee named Jake Spidermonkey looks around then blows the whistle resulting in the Squirrel Scouts finishing their huddle getting ready to play.

Patsy backs away and hits the ball in the air as DBV's voice said, "The captain, Patsy Smiles, serves first!"

As it goes over to the other side, Lazlo hits the ball then Samson hits the ball being careful not to messed up as we heard DBV said, "The pass!"

Nina Neckerly yelps as she put Gretchen on her shoulders and gets ready to intercept while Edward T. Platypus jumped up.

"The spike. Good company." DBV's voice observed. Edward managed to hit the ball causing it to go to the other side though both he and Gretchen tumbled and fell into the net getting wrapping up in it, "Score! A point to Camp Kidney!"

"Oh hey, Gretchen," The platypus said nervously to the female crocodile girl. Gretchen snarled angrily at Edward.

Soon some of the Camp Kidney scouts yelps as Edward is send flying out of the net slamming into a wall. Chip, a dung beetle, remarks, "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

"Yep!" remarked Skip as he nods.

Jake Spidermonkey waited, looking bored, as the girls, including Gretchen who got out of the net, huddled making a new strategy.

"We got a great contrast in sports style between the extra verdict play of the squirrel scout," The camera turns to the Camp Kidney side as they get ready to play, "As well as the hard nose methodic style of this team of Bean Scouts. Okay, we're playing again. Samson is about to serve for his team."

"Oh no. I don't wanna mess this up." groaned Samson while holding the ball.

"Don't worry, Samson! We got your back!" said Lazlo cheerfully.

"But it's still on his back." said Clam confused.

"Not that back, Clam." assured Clam.

Samson nods then hits the ball towards Gretchen as she hits the ball back. Jake Spidermonkey watch as we heard DBV said, "A return by Gretchen!"

Soon the spidermonkey watch as both sides hit the ball back and forth trying to get a point. The Squirrel Scouts hit the ball back as fast and best as they could.

"Both teams are rallying now! The Squirrel Scouts crossing patterns didn't foil these Bean Scouts yet!" announced DBV's voice.

"I got it!" said Lazlo cheerfuly as he hits the ball into the air.

"Raj spikes!" commented DBV's voice as the elephant jumps, hitting the ball over the net.

"I got it, I got it!" said Patsy eagerly getting ready to hit it. Her fellow Squirrel Scouts got out of the way as the ball hits the mongoose in the face sending her flying back through the doors on her team's side and out of the stadium.

"She got it." said DBV's voice.

"Sorry, Patsy!" apologized Lazlo from where he's at.

-------------------------------------------

In the control room, JusSonic and his favorite Histeria! couple watch the screen. Danny and June are still running together and holding hands much to the three anchors' amazement.

"I'm telling ya. This looks pretty serious between Danny and June, you guys." said JusSonic in amazement.

Near a racetrack in the stadium, Jackie and Aang are there getting interviewed as we heard Loud said, "Hey Jackie. What do you think of Danny and June?"

Jackie speaks something in Chinese. Loud say, "Can you say that again in English?"

He said, "I say Danny has found something more important than any gold metal."

"I see. Aang, what is your opinion about the halfa and the Te Xuan Ze?" Loud's voice asked Aang next.

"Hey, Katara and I would know that these two are in love. They are going all the way!" said Aang with a smile.

"We have more people here waiting to give their opinion. We first have three girls that know Danny quite well; Samantha Manson, Paulina Sanchez and Valerie Grey." JusSonic says as the screen shows the three girls at the stadium. "Ladies, you had been romantically involved with Danny at some point or another; what do you think of him falling for his toughest rival?"

"Well, I don't know June that well," Sam admits, "but I know Danny has a soft spot for extra-pretty girls...however, I know June is a strong, independent girl, and I respect that. Guess that, as long as they're happy, I'm fine with his decision; he's my best friend, and that will not change no matter what."

"I agree with Sam." Valerie talks next. "From the time I dated Danny, I realized he feels attracted by girls that can match him either mental/morally or physically; we had a short yet quite nice time together, and I'm almost his equal when it comes to ghost-hunting, and Sam here has guts, wits and self-confidence, so, considering June has these traits, it's actually logical Danny felt attracted by her."

"Oh, shut up!" Paulina snaps. "Who cares about that? I'm gorgeous, way more than that Asian! Danny, please, come back to me! I'll give you everything! My whole self is yours..."

"Uh...JusSonic, better cut this interview before Paulina here ruins the story's rating." Sam says to the camera while Valerie covers Paulina's mouth and restrains her.

"Good idea, Sam; thanks a lot." JusSonic appears on screen again. "Anyway, it seems June and Danny's relationship, besides the controversy stuff, had also inspired other couples. Just a few minutes after we got their first images together, Chuckie Finster, winner of the 2 miles obstacles race, proposed to his coach and long-time girlfriend, Angelica Pickles."

The screen changes, showing earlier footage of Angelica, in classic coach outfit (red cap, a whistle hanging from her neck and wearing dark gray clothing) practically soaking Chuckie in kisses, the geek enjoying it greatly despite having several band-aids all over his face and arms and a bandage on his head, result of the accidents he had during the race as well as his fight with Robin. The screen then changes, with Angelica and Chuckie sitting on a bench, and the blonde showing the ring on her finger.

"Yes, I was waiting for the right time to propose, and planned to do it after the Toonlympics...but Danny and June getting together, well, I took it as a cue." Chuckie explained and then gave Angelica a fond look. "I owe everything to this girl; she's not just a great coach, like I already said, but someone who cares about you and gives you a push on the right direction, even if she's usually doing it through tough love...and I realized I can't live without her. I was just waiting for winning my first golden medal to propose, and show I would do anything for her plus giving her what she deserves; a winner."

"In my book, Finster, you're already a winner even without the medal." Angelica smiles at him and then turns at the camera. "Yeah, I can be a pain with all my trainees, but I honestly care about all of them, and Chuckie here, even when we were kids, always surprised me, and I knew he had a lot of hidden potential. I've enjoyed greatly to help him unleash that capacity, and I owe him as much as he said he owes me; this geek had made me a better person, and I wouldn't share my life with anyone else. And just by watching June and Danny, I'm almost sure they feel the same way. We hope them the best."

We now cut to the stadium as JusSonic's voice said, "Well, while we waited for another update, let's go to Julayla Beryl, Gijinka Renamon, and Neros Urameshi who is about to see yet another great struggle between heavy weights from Weight Lifting Greek Dome."

**Event 19: Weight Lifting**

We now see Julayla is looking at the camera while we see a trophy that has a statue of Superman lifting something being shown.

"Hello, we are about to witnessed what is going to be an evening of glamour and allure of international weightlifting." said Julayla as she turns back to watch the event unfold.

"By the time the night is through, we will crowned the first ever Mr. Heavy Weight!" We heard Neros say as he came out into the spotlight smiling. "I bet you want to see our two finalists, well here they are!"

Nearby are two stairs where two spotlights are on two figures whose arrived on top of the stairs each. One of the figures is Mr. Incredible, an athlete for this event. The other one is a male pink hippo wearing a helmet with goggles, red gloves, a blue short sleeve shirt, light blue scarf, brown belt, and red boots. His name is Murray the Hippo.

"The pacifist hippo under guidance of an Australian shaman called The Guru, Murray the Hippo!" announced Neros as Murray walks down the stairs smiling.

"Murray always keep himself busy in the off season designing and assisting the Sly Cooper gang." We heard Gijinka said.

"And the favorite, Mr. Incredible," Neros announced as Mr. Incredible walked down the stairs now.

We now see the same clip of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl performing in the circus from before as Julayla's voice said, "Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, who recovered from her injuries she got in the Uneven Parallel Bars event earlier, fight crime and work in the circus. In the off season is a big secret."

We see a restaurant on top of a building as the narrator said happily, "The winner of the Weight Lifting competition not only gets the gold medal, he also gets dinner for two at the Top of the World, Ma Restaurant!"

We see a magazine that has a certificate as the narrator said, "A gift certificate for Wizard magazine!"

We now see a woman named Miss Information pointing to a theme park as the narrator continued, "As well as all expenses paid trip vacation for two for Universal's Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida!" Miss Info now holds tickets as the narrator concludes, "As well as two tickets to every home game, garden, businesses, and whatever we can come up with!!!"

We return to the action as Murray and Mr. Incredible get ready as Neros said, "The finalists are getting ready."

A spotlight appears as a huge weight is being put down as Neros is heard saying, "Each of our contestants will attempt a clean of this impress of this...oh wait, I mean a clean and jerk. The clean and impress thing is for the laundry! Sorry about that."

"You know, I spoke with Murray in the dressing room before. He wanted to win this thing, not bothering with the whole privilege thing." Gijinka's voice said.

Murray goes to the weight and begins lifting it up. At first, the hippo is succeeding. However he makes a scream as the thing fell on Murray, nearly squashing him like a pancake. Groaning, the Sly Cooper gang member gets up and leaves the scene looking embarrassed.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt. Next contestant, please," Neros said calling in Mr. Incredible.

The superhero heads to the weight with a smile. We heard Julayla said, "You got to admire Mr. Incredible, the competitors love him! He was voted earlier to be Mr. Congeniality, whatever that is!"

The Super stops and smirks as he stomps on the floor causing the weight to fly into the air. Mr. Incredible quickly grabs the thing and held it over his head with a smile. The crowd cheers wildly! The Super has won! Mr. Incredible puts the weight down as the lights turn on wildly.

"Wow! He did it! I knew he would!" Julayla is heard saying looking excited.

"Here he is, Mr. Heavy Weight!" said Neros singing like a Miss America announcer. "And now to crown the first Heavy Weight winner here at Toonlympics is reigning champion himself, Hercules!"

We see someone coming up into the stage via a platform. It is a red haired man with muscles. He wears brown armor, a blue cape, a breechcloth, and brown sandals. He is also wearing robes and a crown with some accessories while frowning. His name is Hercules.

The Demigod smiles quickly upon arriving and goes over to Mr. Incredible giving him everything, including the robe and crown which the Super now put on. The superhero shed a tear feeling happy. This is the greatest moment in all his life.

Hercules breaks the fourth wall and say, "Hey, about the frown I had when arriving, well, this crown looks cool but it's too little for me. Super strong or not, it's not comfortable for me to use for a long time; luckily Mr. Incredible's head is a little smaller than mine."

"That's him everyone. The new Mr. Heavy Wight AKA Mr. Incredible," Julayla's voice said as the superhero shows off his champion trophy as we go back to the girl who looks at the scene before looking at the camera. "This is Julayla Beryl, coming to you from Weight Lifting Greek Dome!"

**Event 20: Fencing**

In this event, we see a familiar villain posing happily as we hear a narrator saying, "This is Pete, the former captain from Disney Castle, cunning, cruel and dangerous." The villain's gut fell due to his weight. "Not to mention he isn't bright."

We see his opponent smiling. It is a male three-foot tall mouse humanoid with big black ears, a black nose, a red short sleeved zipped-up jacket with black short sleeves, white gloves, red cargo shorts, and big yellow and black shoes. Right now, he is wearing a fencing outfit. His name is Mickey Mouse.

"And this is Mickey Mouse, a very small, suffice, and sacrificial hero!" said the narrator while we see the mouse doing some fencing moves. "Let's hope he wins this. Pete has already triumphed over those who stand in his way of the gold."

Mickey, once he's finished, got onto the platform getting ready to fight Pete as is his opponent who said, "En guarde, you little rodent!"

"Thanks but I can see you." taunted Mickey as he fights Pete via fencing swords. The mouse is getting the advantage as he dodged Pete's attacks and hits the villain's rare making Pete yelp.

Mickey kept jumping and dodging and it looks like he's going to win when Pete knocks the mouse back a bit. As Pete is about to step on Mickey's tail to wrap up the fight, Mickey pull it away, jab Pete in the hand with the foil (which earns him an extra point, so his score is a two rather than a one) and comment, "No, you don't, Pete. Not THIS time. I'm wise to THAT trick."

Pete literally pulls the rug out from under Mickey and says, "Yeah, but you AREN'T wise to THAT ONE." Then he jabs the tripped-up mouse with his foil in the stomach with the tip of his safely fencing sword, although it hurts Mickey, "Ha ha ha! You can't beat me, no one can! And you don't have your friends or the Keyblade holder to back you up this time, see? Ha ha ha ha!"

"Pete, you cheater!" snapped Mickey angrily. But it's official: Mickey has lost as the scoreboard shows 'Pete: 10, Mickey: 2'.

"Sadly folks, the evil cat takes home the gold." said the narrator grimly as we see a official about to put the gold medal around Pete's neck. "Time to go back to F.T.A..."

"Hold it right there!" yelled a voice as the spotlight hits Pete and the stork interrupting things. Everyone looks and sees something standing in one of the upper windows.

"Whoa...could it be?" asked the narrator as he recognized who it is!

"You have gone too far this time, Pete! Enough is enough!" We now see who the voice is via white the light. It is a three foot female black mouse. She had on a pink bow, a matching fencing outfit, and pink high-heels. Her name is Minnie Mouse, Mickey's girlfriend.

"Well, I'd be a son of a gun! It's the Boat Boy King's girlfriend, Minnie! What do you want?" asked Pete in shock.

"Hey, I like Mickey rescuing me, but I thought it was about time I learned some self-defense. Besides, Pete, I'm sick and tired of you always kidnapping me just to get even on Mickey, plus you still owe me for trying to get rid of me in the Three Musketeers' movie!" snapped Minnie angrily.

Pete groan out, "Come on. Not again. Look, I already learned from recent bitter experience that I can't beat you in a duel, all right. Let's just skip to the part where you get the gold and we'll call it even, huh?"

Minnie comments, "This isn't about the gold. It's about justice."

Pete says with a clear sigh, "I was afraid you'd think of it like that. If I couldn't whistle for back-up without getting disqualified, I would have brought the Beagle Boys with me for this."

With that, Minnie jumps down as the villain pushed the official aside while seizing the gold medal. Once he gets his fencing sword out, Minnie landed on her feet and begins fighting Pete with her own fencing sword.

The two try to hit one another as they came down the steps and ending up on the fencing platform. The two clashed their blades for a moment.

"I will see to it that you won't fence again, see?!" snapped Pete evilly.

"I see all right, I see someone who doesn't fence legally!" taunted Minnie.

Suddenly the villain pushed Minnie down. The mouse got up just in time to see her enemy charging at her. Thinking quickly, Minnie uses her feet to push Pete resulting in the villain flying and crashing into a table with forms.

Pete groans as he sees Minnie coming to him. Just as Pete is about to fight back again, the mouse hits the fence knocking the weapon away.

"Now I wonder what to do with you. A tooth for a tooth," mocked Minnie as she pokes Pete's teeth via her fencing sword. Then she pokes the villain in the eye, making Pete yelps as Minnie continues, "or an eye for an eye?"

Pete tries to escape but it's too late. Minnie hits the villain in the stomach with her sword, ending the fight. Its official: Pete has lost and he cries like a big baby that he is.

"I lost again, just like in Julayla's version!" whined Pete as he continues crying.

At the scoreboard, it shows 'Minnie: 100, Pete: 10, and Mickey: 2'. Pete's name was crossed out as he was disqualified due to his cheating. Minnie has won!

The female mouse went back to where she came in about to make her leave until Mickey picks up the gold medal that Pete was stripped of and shouted, "Minnie, catch!"

Minnie turns and catches the medal thrown to her with her sword smiling with pride. She said to Mickey happily, "I'd see you later!"

"I will be waiting!"

Minnie then leaves the area with her gold medal at hand. As we see the replay with Pete vs. Minnie, we hear the narrator said, "Amazing, Pete almost took home the gold medal in this! But thanks to the swirling steel of a revenge seeking Minnie Mouse, that blimp went down faster than his last defeat in Kingdom Hearts II. And thus, Disney Castle gets a gold medal! Back to JusSonic!"

Author's note  
Good chapter, huh folks? Pete sure got what's coming to him! I hope you all got comments about the other events as well, including the suggestions I have used.

One more event to go as we see the remaining parts of the marathon as Danny and June's love continues. More to come so stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 12: Marathon's End

Author's note  
Okay folks, only two more chapters to go. This one and the epilogue. It has been quite a right so far, eh? Anyway for the marathon to come to an end, as well as me using three more suggestions.

**Chapter 12: Marathon's End**

We return to the control room where our favorite anchors are at. This is it, only one more event to go and it's the event that started the summer games.

"When we first begin, F.T.A. has given you folks at home a great look at the marathon. We knew it would be the pivotal event of the games." said JusSonic sternly.

"But who woulda thought it would be controversial since the two in front are in love, eh?" asked Charity with a smile.

Loud gets his hands together as he said, "As the continents are in a two-way tie..." We now see the mountain and the forest where the marathon is going to as we heard Loud said, "Danny and June, hand in hand, hold the destinies of the world."

Once Loud said this, we see our new couple running through the forest still looking at one another. Danny and June smiled. This marathon has brought them together and now they are planning on keeping themselves that way for all time.

As the couple left the forest and run to the upcoming bridge, a song begins to play.

Chorus: _**With you I can run forever  
With you I can run forever**_

The two run through the rain that is pouring. Despite this, Danny and June kept on running smiling lovingly at one another, not caring about anything else but each other.

_**'Cause you gotta be my inspiration  
Side by side through every nation**_

The next day, Danny and June runs through a town as Jenny the robot opens a window to look out. She grins upon seeing the couple running by.

_**We ride the world just like a roller coaster**_

Danny and June smiles at the citizens who are waving to them. Either as supporters or friends, it's hard to tell.

_**As we take each road and we take each turn you bowl me over**_

More of the citizens waved on to the couple as they continue running in the lead. Yep, some of them knows of Danny and June's newfound love and are happy for the both of them.

_**'Cause you gotta be my inspiration**_

We now see Danny and June are having a spaghetti dinner for them to share as they eat like a certain dog couple we are all familiar with. They smiled lovingly as they kept doing so.

_**Together we can run forever**_

We see that the two are holding a small table with the spaghetti dinner as they are literally eating on the run.

_**Through all the seasons we'll keep goin' on**_

Soon Danny and June are leaving the town as they kept running the race that they did throughout the whole games.

_**Through the wind and rain and the morning dew**_

We see leaves changing colors with some of them flying off. Snow appears soon after.

_**It doesn't matter baby where we are**_

Despite how cold it is and the fact that they're running through the snow, the only thing Danny and June are looking at right now are each other.

_**With you I can run forever  
With you I can run forever**_

We see the couple entering a big city with a lot of lights shining everywhere.

_**We see the bright lights of the city**_

Danny and June took this time to smile as they look at the sights which includes signs for shows, movies, and anything else worth looking at. To the two, it looks so exciting and romantic at the same time.

_**The colours change they re-arrange themselves  
In different patterns  
But it's too crowded in the city**_

We now see an hourglass falling down then shows the morning sun that Danny and June are seemingly running in front of as they pass through another bridge.

_**And so we leave it all behind  
Go on to other places**_

Our couple run through the freeway together without a care in the world. After that, they are seen to a straight path of the freeway that has a lot of looping roads. Danny and June took the straight path of course.

Danny and June are now seen running on the ribbon road that leads to the gold medal. They are almost there. Suddenly the couple yelps as they are falling and jumping on the ribbon road that is moving rapidly as if it is trying to stop them.

Despite this, the two managed to keep holding hands as they run faster and together while they make their way to their destination: the gold.

_**With you I can run forever  
With you I can run forever**_

The scene shows some gold dust flying around. Now we see Danny and June passing by gold moldings of the winners of the other events in the games. We see a mouth of Bugs Bunny opening up as the two enters it, going through a dark tunnel.

_**There's nothing we can't win together  
With you I can run forever**_

Danny and June finally came to the light at the end of the tunnel, or in this case back to reality as the two entered the stadium they started the marathon from that times ago. The crowd cheers wildly. Whenever that Danny and/or June are their favorite athlete/athletes who has finally arrived, or because of what's happening, it doesn't matter. They are happy to see them either way.

_**With you I can run forever  
With you I can run forever**_

"Folks, I don't believe what I'm seeing!" We heard dannyfangirl exclaimed in amazement. "Despite everything they've worked for, they are willing to sacrifice themselves for love! I mean, this could start a war or something!"

"Yeah, a war of nothing! These two has found something more better than love!" We heard Yumi said giggling.

"Yumi, what are you doing?"

"Pointing out a fact. My husband and I know what it's like to be in love, and Danny and June are experiencing it right now."

Danny and June has arrived at the finish line and laughs as they crossed it together.

"Either way, they're crossing the finish line together." dannyfangirl's voice said in concern.

"Too late. They did." We heard Kokujo said in amusement. "The looks on Danny and June's faces said it all."

dannyfangirl runs to the two as Danny and June kept on running saying, "Danny, June! Come back! The world wants an explanation!!"

However Danny and June didn't seem to hear her as they kept on running looking at each other in love. They figure another run wouldn't hurt them.

With a shrug, dannyfangirl goes to interview the coaches. Dennis is seen crying like a baby as the reporter asked, "Coach Dennis Lee, any idea what happened to your sister?"

"Oh man, who cares now? I got it all planned!" exclaimed Dennis sadly. He shows a lot of stuff as he said, "I was going to show a lot of stuff with her face on it! Juniper Lee Track Shoes, Juniper Lee Doll, Juniper Lee Think Pills! I mean, I did all the training and she throws it all away!!!"

Dennis swallows some pills as he kept on running. dannyfangirl rolls her eyes as she remarked, "Actually, I think June got her strength and such on her own, you thought about that?"

"Oh leave me alone!"

dannyfangirl decides to interview the frowning Tucker next as she asked, "Coach Tucker, what do you think about Danny's behavior?"

Tucker groans as he said, "Well for Danny, to get the heart of the Te Xuan Ze is one thing. For him to forfeit a bare pulling life, yeah. But throwing it all away for love? No way."

Dennis stops crying a bit as he snap, "Yeah right. Coming from a kid who would do anything short of sell out his own mother to impress an attractive unattached girl."

Tucker snaps back, "That's a gross exaggeration. Yeah, I have a habit of going crazy around pretty girls. Yeah, I get easily distracted by them. I'll be the first to admit it, but come on. And, anyway, this is not about me. This is about Danny."

As Tucker ends talking, everyone hears the hysterical sobs of Paulina, who's kneeled aside the track

"Danny, please! Don't leave me! I know I said horrible things to you, but the Pickles girl had been worse with that geek and..." Paulina is silenced by Angelica's voice, shouting from a distance.

"Don't compare me with you, fool! I've had a genuine love for my man since we were kids, and was covering it with my attitude; you, on the other hand, meant every insult!" Angelica's voice yelled.

Paulina looks down, still sobbing.

"At this moment, I would accept anyone showing me some affection!" Paulina said sadly.

Tucker beams at the girl's words and clears his throat, addressing the reporter and June's brother.

"I want to retire my last statement." Tucker then dashes to Paulina's side. "You know, I'm the best friend of the boy you wanted; in other words, the closest you'll ever be to get him."

Paulina gives Tucker a look and sighs, standing up and surprising him with a tight hug. The girl then turns at the camera.

"Yeah, I'm desperate; sue me." Paulina says before kissing Tucker, the boy's legs reducing to pudding.

Author's note  
And thus, the marathon ends the summer games. Only the epilogue to go. We'll see some wrap-up stuff, the behind the scenes stuff including the people, a repeat of a familiar song, and the last suggestions being used. The last chapter is coming soon, so don't miss it!

The spaghetti dinner thing is an obvious reference to _Lady and the Tramp_.


	14. Epilogue: The Wrap Up

Author's note  
Okay, what seems to be a while of waiting, I am now about to put this fic to rest. Do you guys like this fic? I know I did! Time for me to put in the remaining suggestions and the whatnot!

**Epilogue: The Wrap-Up**

Back in the control room, JusSonic was talking to Loud and Charity saying, "Well, you are right, Char. Danny and June were indeed in love."

"What did we tell you? Just what we and many lovers in the stadium knew all this time." said Charity proudly.

Loud turns to the camera as he said, "We're back! Well, folks, the marathon end all competition here on Toonlympic Island, and thus our summer games have come to an end!"

We now see the huge torch that was lit when the games started as JusSonic's voice said, "Now for the wrap-up, Charity Bazaar."

We now see clips of the previous events that were in the story up to now. The first one is of Tucker and Dennis fighting over the gold as Charity said, "Thanks, Jus. Well, they all fought for the gold."

The next clip is of Sora skiing in the Downhill Skiing up to his win as Charity's voice continued, "But only those who earned it can take it home."

We see a clip of Cosmo's performance on the matt. Charity's voice said, "You all saw the perfect performance of Cosmo the plant girl."

In the next two clips, we see Sonic selflessly give the gold medal to Hobbes, as well as Blossom helping out Frida in the marathon as the blonde girl is heard saying, "We saw great sportsmanship as personified by NOT ONLY Sonic the Hedgehog, but also Blossom, the latter of whom sacrificed her chance in the marathon to help out a competitor in need."

In the next clip, Danny and June are seen running hand in hand together as they came through the finish line.

"But perhaps the biggest story of the first summer games was the great romantic encounter between first place winner Juniper Lee and First place winner Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom." Charity's voice said in amusement.

Drakken and Daffy, sitting with the crowd at the stadium, comment about the running couple.

"Well, at least I don't have to double Shego's pay; she was betting on the Asian runner." Drakken sighs. "Too bad I lost my own betting about the ghost kid, but hey, I least he didn't lose so I conserve my money."

"I jupthst hope they remember to change pthshoes in pthseparate rooms once they finish running." Daffy adds.

"Why you say that?" Drakken asks him.

"They had been running for weeks now; thopthse pthshoes and pthsocks now qualify as a deadly weapon!" Daffy replies while covering his nostrils.

Back in the control room with the three anchors as well as a F.T.A. on the screen, JusSonic said, "Good job, Charity. You know folks, we wouldn't have brought you these games without the perdition, teamwork, and purge of dedicated people working behind the scenes."

We see a man holding onto a roped ladder connected to a helicopter while filming. We heard JusSonic said, "Our isolated camera man, Staredcraft. Great job, Stared old buddy."

We see another crew member nearly falling out of his rope seat before getting back in as Loud said, "Another of our running camera, David."

We see a man working on the controls in the camera room as Charity's voice said, "In the video truck, Papa T 41."

We see a scientist with a worm-like tail as well as helpers while JusSonic introduced him, "Our statistician, Wormtail96."

A boy is seen near some equipment smiling as Loud is heard saying, "Our sound man, No Limit 5." No Limit 5 turns on a switch making some noise. "Good reproduction, No Limit."

We see another man doing some editing, cutting while getting tangled up. Charity's voice said, "Our tape editor, DarkMagicianmon. Tight, pal."

In a room, a lot of producers were at work as a man is sleeping while JusSonic's voice said, "Countless producers and technicians. And our tireless executive producer, Anonymous But Interested."

We return to the control room. As the lit torch is seen on the screen, the author begins to cry as he said, "I can't believe it's all over. I just can't believe it."

"Hey, calm down. Maybe if we're lucky, there could be a sequel." Charity said smoothly while calming the author down a bit."

"Yeah. Unofifically, that is." Loud say in agreement.

JusSonic calms down a bit as a familiar song begins to play while a light cover is seen being lifted over to the torch. The thing is going to be put out until the next summer games.

Voice: _**There's gonna be a celebration**_

Soon the torch was put out as JusSonic said, "Thanks. Well, folks. That wraps things up for the summer games of Toonlympics. For Loud Kiddington, Charity Bazaar, and everyone on the F.T.A. team..."

_**We can see our ships come in**_

We see a medal being shown as the author continued, "I am JusSonic. Goodbye and good luck to future gold medal winners everywhere."

_**Though we met some competition on the way**_

We now see Danny and June continued their running smiling lovingly to one another.

_**It was tiring it was testing  
It was almost never ending**_

As the two kept on running, we see a gold medal seemingly replacing the sun. A familiar rabbit inside the thing winks to us.

_**But we all pulled through and won the accolades**_

Danny and June kissed each other as we fade to black.

_**Now that we've made it, we've made it to the top  
Now that we've made it, we ain't never gonna stop**_

We now see a montage of scenes. In the first scene, we see the Sonic crew returning to Station Square. Sonic smiles as he held up his own while Sally kissed him for his sportsmanship. Tails and Cosmo hug each other, laughing as the latter looks at her gold medal.

_**Now that we've made it, we've made it to the top  
Now that we've made it, we ain't never gonna stop**_

At the hospital, Blossom and El Tigre are seen helping Frida out. The girl smiled. Although she has lost the marathon, she is happy to have friends who care and are willing to help her out.

_**We've made some friends along the way  
We've made some friends and we made the people happy**_

In another montage, the adopted Mario Sisters return home hugging their father Mario, who is on clutches, along with Peach, Billy, and Morty. The last boy is treated like a winner even though he lost the swimming race to Aang.

_**When we came in number one  
And so we've reached the finish  
All the races we have won**_

We now see Tucker who is running from Paulina with the latter screaming for him to 'come back her this instant' and Sam giving a somewhat amused smirk by the ironic turn of events (i.e. Tucker has spent so long trying to impress Paulina that it's ironic that he gets scared off because she's coming on too strong).

_**It's been a long and lonely battle  
And we lost some along the way**_

We now see Stitch, Angel, and their kids returning home and heading to Lilo and her family's house to celebrate their own gold medals. Barty is still cringing from the pain he got but Salina kissed him, making the pain be less.

_**But the time has come to hold our heads up high  
We had to beat'em and defeat'em**_

We see a scene with Violet babysitting Dash and Jack Jack while their parents are enjoying a dinner for two that was part of the prize Mister Incredible won in the weight-lifting event.

_**But we never had to cheat'em  
We're the champions who've made it all the way**_

We see Aang laughing riding on Appa with Sokka, Katara, Toph, Momo, and surprisingly Zuko with him. The water bender smiles at the Avatar's gold medal and kiss him on the cheek, making Aang blush a bit.

_**Now that we've made it, we've made it to the top  
Now that we've made it, we ain't never gonna stop**_

In the next scene, Mickey and Minnie reunited. They smiled as they kissed while laughing. Minnie is wearing her new gold medal of course.

_**Now that we've made it, we've made it to the top  
Now that we've made it, we ain't never gonna stop**_

We see a scene with Robin shaking Chuckie's hand in congratulations. Angelica is seen hugging her new fiancée while Starfire hugs the boy wonder, obviously forgiving him for what he did before the 2 Miles Obstacles Race.

_**We've made some friends along the way  
We've made some friends and we made the people happy**_

We now see all the reporters getting ready for a big party, inviting all the athletes who participated in the games (except those who shouldn't be invited) as well as the guest commentators, etc. Loud and Charity kiss and hug each other as JusSonic and dannyfangirl are seen hanging up a flier for the Wrap Up party.

_**When we came in number one  
And so we've reached the finish  
All the races we have won**_

Later, everyone (except those who don't wanna come) are at the party enjoying themselves, showing off their medals, etc. All the authors and toons are congratulating each other.

_**Now that we've made it, we've made it to the top  
Now that we've made it, we ain't never gonna stop  
Now that we've made it, we've made it to the top  
Now that we've made it, we ain't never gonna stop**_

As Danny and June kiss, Sam groans as she said, "Ah man, and to think that this was the day I express my true feelings for him. Well there are other fish in the sea."

June's friends walk by as Marcus sees the Goth girl and asked, "Hey, want to hang out sometime?"

"Ok, I like hard rock music, Goth clothes and I am a vegetarian."

"Oh really?" asked Ophelia, interested. "I am into those things too."

"Finally, someone who understands me," said Sam and Ophelia at once.

"Ah man! Looks like another night of video games for me." groaned Tucker as he finally got away from the pursuing Paulina.

"Well hi! I am Jody, what's your name?" Jody asked Tucker with a smile.

"My name is Tucker. You one of June's friends?"

"Why yes. In fact I was cheering on. I'm good at that since I'm a cheerleader."

"WHAT, so want to go on a date?" Tucker asked Jody excited as he finally could get a chance with a girl that doesn't reject him or chased him like a mad dog.

"OK." giggled Jody happily as she and Tucker goes off to talk and have fun.

"Well looks like Tucker has finally found a girlfriend." Danny said as he holds June to him while the couple smiles.

"And more surprisingly, a cheerleader at that," Sam remarked in amusement.

"And yet reality isn't falling apart right is a wonder." said Monroe in disbelief.

Gijinka looks around as she ask, "Hey, where's Sora?"

Then the scene briefly flashes to Sora, reunited with Kairi and commenting, "Hey, I told you I would find this place again."

The couple giggles at Hear-a as they kissed each other while our story comes to a big end.

The End

Author's note  
All right! Woo! Great ending to a great story! I hope you guys enjoy it as I did making it! Man, what a big one! I bet there's more to come, I bet!

I liked to thanks Anonymous But Interested for suggesting this fic as well as making the suggestions, along with anyone else who gave them while reviewing. I like to thank my friends and the authors, as well as toons everywhere. And finally, I like to thank you the reviewers. You have been great.

Well, time to finish this thing up. Until next time, folks...

All: Read and review!

Paulina's chasing Tucker, of course, is a slight homage to a certain part of the epilogue to 'Oliver and Company'.


End file.
